


La Fragilité Des Grues en Papier

by Naminette



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Betaread by Midnightmoonwhite, Illustrated, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Soremik Big Bang 2019, angst balanced by fluff, art by Kinsdura, japanese myth and folklore, lots of fluff, made up religion, mention of a plague, wingleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminette/pseuds/Naminette
Summary: Was it possible that his mother's tales were true?  A sacred mountain where the Kamis' sanctuary lay. Away from the human world they lived in.  Wings adorn their back, divine beings that were one with nature. This is where Mikleo place was, where he would be safe and happy.Until years after a plague broke into the village in the valley and a young human had no choice left but to seek the gods' help without knowing how it would change Mikleo's world.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sormik Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Midnightmoon white and Kinsdura for the betareading. Also this fic was cut in two part because its huge. Kinsdura beautiful art in next chapter.  
Have a good read.

The sound of howls in the distances was followed by human cries and calls. Letting out a distressed whimper, Mikleo's mother pulled harder on his hand. It was hard to tell how long they had been running like that but his lungs were burning, his tiny legs moving as fast as possible to match his mother’s frantic pace. They were going deeper and deeper into the woods, all to escape their pursuer. Low branches scratched Mikleo's cheeks more than once, but he never complained. He willed his limbs to follow.

Not a sound was exchanged between them besides their harsh breathing and as Mikleo’s vision was starting to cloud, tiny white dots obscuring his line of sight. He focused on the point where he and his mother were joined, Muse's hand wrapped tightly around Mikleo's smaller one. It was clammy, sticky and too hot and Muse’s grip was starting to slide.

There was so much red covering their joined hands, blood flowing out freely from the wound those men left on his mother's shoulder. It was Mikleo’s turn to whimper as the vivid memory of the sword meant for him falling on his mom instead assaulted his mind.

Hearing him, Muse risked a glance behind. A pair of violet eyes matching Mikleo's looked back at him before quickly filling with tears.

She stopped abruptly, looking around the trees in distress, then crouched in front of Mikleo. She told him something, but with his heart hammering in his ribcage and the blood pulsing in his ears, it muted any other sounds. Muse then brought him against her chest, warping her arms around him. She rose, taking him with her. she took a few second to make sure she was holding him right and began to run again.

Mikleo’s breath was still erratic as he clutched his mom’s shoulder looking back behind them as the forest moved quickly in his peripherals. In the distance, there were tiny yellow lights bobbing and weaving in the forest, like fireflies searching for their mate in the dark.

But those lights were no fireflies. They were human made. It was the light from the torches and oil lamps of the men from his village trying to kill him.

The thought made Mikleo shift involuntarily in his mother embrace as his wing caught against her arm he hissed in pain. Muse said nothing but Mikleo could feel her tense up, he could feel her heart missing a beat. He was starting to feel the shame of those feathery members attached to his back once again as he hid his face in is mother neck to flee from the feeling. It only served to make things worse. Now he could feel her frantic pulse, his body jostling with every step of her tiring legs. It made Mikleo aware just how much his mother was exhausted, the last of her energy being used to keep her moving in hopes of saving her son.

He felt her pulse quicken when she missed a step, feet catching against a large root. The pain of the fall never came as his mother turned to shield him away from it. She bit her lips so hard to stifle her cry of pain that blood started to trickle on her shin. As she uselessly tried to push herself up from the dirt, biting down any sound she could have made, Mikleo knew he would have cried had he any tears left.

Mikleo reluctantly let go of her, slipping away from her chest and getting on his own feet. He tried to help her back on her feet, casting anxious glances at the moving lights behind them, glowing brighter as the grew closer. Muse stumbled in her attempt to get up, landing back on her knees.

The expression she wore at that moment would be forever burned into Mikleo's mind. For it was like staring at the face of fear itself. Muse’s violet eyes were unfocused but wide open starting into the void, and she was taking in air like fish out of water. Then, the next moment it was gone, she breathed out a sigh and it seemed as if the air she exhaled washed away the fearful expression from her face. She seemed back to normal. Cradling Mikleo's cheek between her hand she smiled at him, with all the gentleness and affection she could give him in that single gesture.

"I- no, we won't be able to escape them like that."

Muse told him, caressing his hair in a quick stroke. Mikleo didn't respond to her, fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt. Muse looked at the tree that felled her, nodding at it like she reached some conclusion. Rising as best as she could with her legs still refusing to work properly she used her knee to crawl and pulled Mikleo with her as she went around the tree.

Mikleo knew she found something she liked because she let out the same sound she would always make when Mikleo would try and make dessert. He may still be a child, but he was good at that, so his mother told him. Mikleo knew she found something she liked when she let out the same sound she would always make when Mikleo would make dessert. He may still be a child, but he was good at that, so his mother told him. It was something between them. He was certain he must have made some mistake earlier on but then his mother's praise made him feel confident until there was genuine pleasure one her face when she tasted it. It usually bought him so much joy… 

He was pulled back into the moment when Muse started digging between two of the largest roots from the base of the tree, nails and fingers darkening with earth and tepid dead leaves. She didn't need to ask for Mikleo to help her, his own tiny fingers removing as much earth as he can, as fast as possible.

Muse eventually stopped only when she was stratified with the hole size. Before Mikleo grasp what was going on, she pushed him in the hole. He blinked, once, twice, confused by his mother’s behavior as she kissed his cheeks, tears flowing freely from her eyes now, wetting Mikleo's cheek.

"M-mom?' he tried, his voice breaking.

Muse silent crying turned into sobbs. She clutched him as hard as she could against her, arms still tired from carrying Mikleo and rushed digging.

"I'll try to lead them away, Mikleo," She told him petting his air once more.

Mikleo stopped breathing. Muse’s pushing away from him and holding him back with both hands on his shoulders. She offered him an almost blinding smile. Yet it was full of sadness, with pride and love filtering through the darkness.

"No."

"You'll have to stay strong. Hide here until you stop hearing them, until the light of the sun starts coming from the East… If I'm not back by then you-"

"I won't leave you!” he protested.

Muse gently pushed him further against the inside of the tree against the moist bark and remaining earth, making Mikleo's injured wing stinging in pain. He let out a stifled gasp. His mother seemed sorry, stroking where she knows he hurt, were the wings he was growing to hate more and more were developing. With incredulous eyes, Mikleo saw her remove the bejeweled circlet she always wore on her forehead. Then he felt the warmed metal against his own forehead as she made him wear it in turn.

He was starting at her in disbelief, her naked forehead so foreign that he couldn't properly register that it was his mom in front of him. She gave him her family heirloom but it felt too big on Mikleo, exacerbating the feeling that it was too soon for him to have it. It felt so wrong.

"If I'm not back by then, promise me you’ll run to the East, towards the rising sun and you'll go to the sacred mountain. They'll help you there. The mountain's gods will keep you safe."

She stroked his face again, reaching for his hair and started to run his fingers in them like she was trying to memorize the feeling.

Mikleo let himself go, falling in her arm and squeezed her tightly in an embrace that felt too much like a goodbye. "I promise."

"I love you so much."

Another howl from the dogs had them separating in urgency, Muse immediately starting to cover Mikleo back with the displaced earth and humus. The insides of the tree was cold, wet and it smelled bad but Mikleo stayed silent as his mother rose on unsteady legs, her face scrunching up in pain while she pushed in the last bit of dirt to hide Mikleo and completely obscuring him from the outside world.

He couldn't see her anymore but he knew that she got back on the road as new calls arose and the voice of the hunter drew closer than ever, their volume rising as they sighted his mom, pursuing her. Mikleo clutched his hand against his mouth to stifle any sound, squeezing his eyes shut as fear threatened to make tears fall.

Silence settled back into the forest as the wetness from the tree and humus started seeping into his clothes. Mikleo shivered, the cold reaching his back and wings.

He waited for a long time, not moving a muscle. Many times, he had nearly given up to exhaustion, eyes dropping after every few minutes, and each time he willed himself to stay awake a bit longer. His back was starting to feel numb from all the places the inside of the tree were digging into his flesh but he waited still as the cold seeped into his bones, teeth chattering so much that he nearly bit off his tongue trying to stop them. He waited in silence until an owl screech made him jump, dislodging the debris above him.

It was at that moment that Mikleo noticed the dark grey light of dawn filtering between the heap of filth he was under. His mother's words, her breathy voice echoes inside his head, _until light started coming from the East_… he promised.

Moving felt like he was weighing a ton while Mikleo extracted himself from the insides of the tree. He was greeted by the slowly awakening forest, the tree around him losing their yellowed leaves likes they were feathers.

Mikleo clenched his jaw, refusing to look back behind himself.

The rays of first light were filtering between the scarcely leafed trees, some of them completely bare this far into the fall season. Mikleo followed them, toward east, one foot after another.

He walked until he could no longer tell where his body was hurting. He walked until his brain stopped thinking. He walked until the sun was high up; he continued to move in a straight line, never turning back. He stopped once to rest, as the sun started to decline behind him but when his stomach rumbled, hunger adding itself to pain, sorrow and exhaustion, Mikleo started to walk again.

He was still walking when the moon rose, replacing the sun. He could tell he was approaching his goal. The sacred mountain was right after the forest, Muse told him before the hunters found them. Still, it felt like the forest had no end.

Mikleo stumbled, his body betraying him for the first time, rose up then began to walk again. The dark was making his progress harder, and his lids were dropping again, his head aching so much it felt like he had a whole forge at work inside.

Mikleo stumbled again but this time there was no ground to catch him.

He was tumbling down a hill, gravity pulling his body toward its base. He rolled and rolled, hitting rocks and fallen branches, loose roots, tiny trunks as dirt rose in his fall. Nothing was enough to stop him. Mikleo felt his bones grind, his fragile wings cracking under his weight but he couldn't stop himself. He faintly registered his own voice as he cried in pain, the slope seemingly endless.

The water he fell into was welcomed like a relief, allowing some seconds for Mikleo’s body to come down from his endless pain before his lungs started screaming in protest as water entered them. It was probably by some miracle that Mikleo managed to gather enough strength to turn, coughing the swallowed water. After that, it was like he was made of stone.

The water was thankfully shallow allowing Mikleo to breath as he lied on his side. His mouth half opened Mikleo couldn't contain his cries of pain. They fell silently from his lips as he willed himself not to be caught, not to die like that. He was swallowing gulps of murky and dirty water, but it was good, it felt so good on his parched throat. If only he could move.

"It won't be long! I'm just making sure it wasn't the Prickelboars coming back!"

The voice sounded like a young boy's, and Mikleo felt panic surge thought his vein, having run out of adrenaline long ago he just couldn't move. He whined, trying really hard to push himself back on his feet, his hands, anything that could take him away. But the only thing that moved was his head, turning just enough to see the glowing light of a lamp approaching.

Ah, Maybe this was how he was going to die after all.

"By the Lords!" the voice came again, a loud and harsh whisper.

Muddy water splashed around the figure as they made their way to Mikleo, leaving him no choice but to accept his fate.

At least, he lost consciousness before he could feel any more pain.

* * *

There was a persistent light burning through his eyelids, yet Mikleo refused to open them. It was warm, comfortable, and something fluffy pressed against his cheek and that was blissful. But then he shifted, trying to get away from the offending light and his body erupted in pain.

His eyes flew open, a half breathed gasp leaving his mouth. Everything hurt. His arm, his back, his head, but his wings were the worst., Mikleo felt like he was being set on fire. He instantly tried to move away, to stop the pain from assaulting him; more came from his frantic movements.

"Hey, hey, stop. You are hurting yourself."

Mikleo barely heard the voice amongst his own stifled moans and gasps, but he certainly felt the hands on his shoulders trying to restrain him, burning his skin like hot iron. He might have reacted violently, pushing the other away and cowering against the wall, hissing as his back hit the hard surface, however he couldn't remember properly.

The next thing he registered when his blurry vision cleared is that there is another child, a boy near his age lying in front of him, face scrunched and soothing the fresh bump on his head. Now that he had stopped moving and had opted to observe the intruder’s movements warily before acting, ready to defend himself, Mikleo's pain had become somewhat bearable, though he was still panting from it. He tried hard to stop his limbs from shaking. Being both in pain and scared, Mikleo remembered that he had to hide that from his potential enemy. He pressed himself further against the wall, glaring at the boy.

Sweat pooling over his eyes, Mikleo reached to swipe it, only to find there is cloth covering his forehead. The feel of it is wet and a bit sticky. He scratched at the material, trying to remove it.

"No! Don't remove your bandage like that." The boy exclaimed.

His heart jumped at the sudden raise of voice but Mikleo’s mind was elsewhere, only one thought prevailing at that instant. He couldn't feel his mother's circlet. The hurt noise unlike any other left his mouth and he whipped his head around, trying to find the precious treasure.

"Calm down. You are safe." This time the voice was low, gentle.

Again the boy's voice pierced through the fog of his mind. Eyes turning toward him, Mikleo backed against the wall again, mentally chastising himself for having forgotten the most essential survival skill: Don't move your eyes away from an enemy.

Then the other boy smiled. Green eyes lighting with a genuine kindness. Mikleo’s heart beat even louder, his fear was starting to get really hard to conceal and he had trouble breathing properly. He was feeling faint, his head swarming. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe the boy was smiling at him. He refused to believe someone could give him that expression.

Still flashing his smile, making his movements slow like he was dealing with a frightened animal, the other boy pushed a tray between them. "I brought you some food." He said.

It did nothing to ease the fear and suspicion out of Mikleo’s body. Eyes darting between the boy and the earthy looking broth that filled the small bowl on the tray, Mikleo willed his face to remain blank. He could smell the broth from where he was now, an earthy and mouthwatering smell, but it could be poisoned for all he knew. There was no way Mikleo would get close to that.

Being still when he was in an uncomfortable position to begin with proved quite hard, however Mikleo would never allow himself to slip. Instead, he stared at the other boy, hoping he could be menacing enough that it will eventually make him go away.

The other ruffled his already messy brown hair, and then played with the weird orange and yellow feathered earring cuff attached to his ear. His smile had finally dropped.

"It's good, I swear. My mom made it." He took a spoonful of the broth, stirring the liquid and bringing it to his lips. Mikleo couldn't help but scrunch his nose at the loud slurping sound he made while tasting it. "It's still warm."

While dubious Mikleo could feel the tension in his shoulders ease, pain flashing in his back, he immediately stood as tall as he could again. The boy tilted his head, seemingly troubled by his behavior. That's when a loud growl echoed.

Now Mikleo was glaring at his traitorous belly biting his lips as the noise raised again, the boy trying but failing to stifle a chuckle behind his hand. The boy pushed the tray closer, backing away a little and sitting on his knees trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

It took long minutes before Mikleo allowed himself to leave the protection of the wall, sinking back against the pile of cloth that had served him as a makeshift bed. With a tentative hand, eyes still riveted on the boy he reached for the tray, pulling it to himself in one swift move.

The boy smiled again, nodding at him in encouragement.

Mikleo lifted the spoon, making a disgusted face when he thought about this unknown boy using it before him. As he put the spoon aside, the other boy looked disappointed, before Mikleo took the bowl in both hands and promptly drank from it.

The brown haired boy, leaned a bit toward Mikleo, the gesture expectant more than threatening and Mikleo unconsciously let himself relax, "So, do you like it?"

The question was a bit unexpected but Mikleo's mom educated him and he knew that honesty was a good quality to possess, but he was reluctant to admit the truth. So instead, he gave a half nod. It wasn't half bad. There was a certain aroma to it, though the taste was a bit bland and it was more lukewarm than warm.

It seemed to please the other greatly, his smile shining even more showing white teeth. It was short lived, the boy's expression turning sour, lips down turning, making Mikleo know that he had failed to hide his emotions away.

He could feel the warmth of tears running down his face as he put the bowl down. There was a stifling sensation raising from his throat, a lump forming and making him choke. Breathing was an ordeal as sobs tried to go past the lump, Mikleo swallowing all of them as best as he could.

He remembered now. He remembered what had happened for him to find himself in this situation. Muse didn't come back. Mikleo had wanted to go look for her, more than ever but he had promised… and he was still trying to fulfill that promise. Muse won't come back. He remembered now, what he had tried to erase from his memories. The hunters shouts, the dogs, his mother’s voice, the cries, then the silence.

"Are you in pain? I tried to bandage you as best as I could, but I'm no doctor…and you were just black and blue all over. You-"

The slap of flesh against flesh as Mikleo involuntarily slapped the boy away again rang loudly in the air. Only this time, Mikleo felt really sorry. There wasn't any threat in the other's stance. Even Mikleo could tell he was just trying to help.

Eyes wide, he watched as the boy winced in pain, shaking his reddened hand where Mikleo had slapped him. To Mikleo’s defense, he had tried to get closer when he was less expecting it.

"Okay, no touching then. But you'll have to put on the salve yourself." Voice still as cheerful, the boy deposited a small container in front of Mikleo before backing away to sit again.

Mikleo looked at the container, then at the boy, and then finally he started to glance at the room they were in. It was small, dark, lit only by the lantern a little farther than the boy. There was no window that Mikleo could see. There was a huge wooden door behind the boy. Closed. There were shelves against the side walls, all littered with all kinds of stuff from jars to books, to dried things Mikleo didn't even want to look at. Moreover, it was all covered in a fine layer of dust. He was sitting on a heap of random looking clothes arranged in a makeshift bed.

"Is…is this a storage room?" He croaked before being able to stop himself.

Panic started to spread into Mikleo when he understood that he had let his voice out, soon quieted by the sheepish way the other boy looked around them, stroking his nape awkwardly.

"Huh, yeah, sorry about that. It's actually my dad's old warehouse. No one uses it anymore and I had to hide you somewhere quiet. I, huh, I kinda freaked out when I found you face first in the rice field, I had to improvise. I-"

"Hide…me?"

Mikleo questioned again, interrupting the boy. He found himself baffled by the fact that he had somehow started to trust that boy enough to talk to him, that or he only wanted to stop him from ranting. Yes, that would be more like it.

The boy's fist clenched against the dark fabric of his pants, "I just- I assumed I couldn't let my mom see you. She's the village doctor and she would have been forced to report you. It seems to me that you were trying to get away from something, so," He shrugged, smiling again as Mikleo glared at him, "Sometimes there are people that came down from the mountain, adults always tell me to stay away from them. They have those, just like you." he explained as if this would make more sense.

He pointed at something behind Mikleo, green eyes shining with something that Mikleo could only identify as admiration.

Looking back behind him, Mikleo saw them, lips jutting out in distaste, "My wings." He mused.

The movement shifted them and Mikleo winced, noticing that his left wing was restrained, encased in a white bandage. He touched it tentatively. It was the same cloth covering his forehead. It was carefully made too, just tight enough to prevent movements without cutting the blood flow. Didn't the boy say his mom was a doctor? He must have learned from her.

"This one was swollen. Just a sprain I think but I had to keep you from moving it much. You know, I think they are neat."

Mikleo saw through the lie. How could someone find those black unsightly things neat? They were ugly, a curse, he wished every moment since they had sprouted from his back that his mom would have let him cut them. But Muse loved them too. She said they were proof that Mikleo's dad had loved them both. The villagers said they were the sign she was a whore and that Mikleo was the son of a monster. They were the ones to hire the hunters, he was sure of it.

Plagued by a darkness creeping into his heart, Mikleo only now registered the rest of the boy's earlier phrase. This time he was the one leaning toward the other in his precipitation, foregoing all prudence, a burst of hope surging inside him.

"Wait, did you say there are others like me?"

Was it possible that his mother's tales were true? Granted that he had never allowed himself to doubt but still, it was there, lingering in the back of his mind. A sacred mountain where the Kamis' sanctuary lay. Away from the human world they lived in. Pure white wings adorn their back, divine beings that were one with nature. Mikleo could remember each word perfectly.

The boy was looking back at him, blinking as he considered his answer, and Mikleo could almost see the depth of his green eyes. He recoiled, surprised by how close they were.

"Yes. They came down the mountain once or twice a year to trade some supplies. Mom says they live far up on the mountain and that Camlann is the guardian town that connects their world and ours." He looked a bit proud, laying back propped on his hand behind him as he looked at the shadow they both projected on the ceiling.

Mikleo was astonished, "I'm…are we close to the sacred mountain?"

The boy nodded, "Told you, we are at the foot of it. I have always wanted to go up there, but it's forbidden. Hey, I guess you could be allowed to go with your wings and all!"

Mikleo looked away from him, eyes finding his wings as he reached a hand toward them. His index lightly touched the one that was left free, the flame from the lantern reflecting on the gleaming black feathers. If what the boy said was true, they could save him. His eyes grew wide in astonishment as he realized that this boy saved him… he should have drowned.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He never asked to be saved. Mikleo heart missed a beat when the boy looked at him, like he was trying to guess Mikleo's thought.

Heart aching more than his body, Mikleo grasped his cloth over it, "I…should thank you…" he whispered, not wanting to be heard.

The other said nothing, beaming. Mikleo saw another face over him, the same smile being the last expression he saw from her. Muse’s violet eyes weren't as bright as the boys though and only now Mikleo saw the difference. Muse’s smile had never reached her eyes.

Clutching at his heart harder, Mikleo breathed in and out, trying to banish the thought, "I…I kept my promise, mom." He whispered, head falling down as he fought tears threatening to fall again.

Silence settled, Mikleo’s heartbeat feeling too loud as he managed to control his feelings. The boy continued to look at him but Mikleo felt like he didn't like the bit of sadness that he showed him. It was confusing, the way that boy kept showing all his emotions on his face like an open book. Did he never learn of self-preservation?

Shifting awkwardly, the boy pointedly looked like he wanted to get closer but then he glanced at the door behind them before looking at something on the shelves beside Mikleo. Some realization brought light into his green eyes and Mikleo blinked, fingers closing around the cylindrical container while the boy slowly moved toward one of the shelves.

Mikleo's body was tense but when the boy removed the cloth that covered the object of his attentions all of his muscles straitened as he tried to reach toward the shining object despite the pain flaring and driving a whimper out of his mouth. Now held protectively into the other's boy hands was his mother's circlet, whole and untarnished. 

No, it was his circlet now.

Immediately registering Mikleo's strong reaction, the boy made a soothing noise as he handed Mikleo his circlet, appeasing him and helping him to sit back down. Too happy to have his treasure back, Mikleo forgone all prudence and allowed himself to be guided back on the makeshift bed without fuss. There was something strangely warm on his shoulders, but the contact went away as quickly as it came.

"I thought it was important. I removed it from your head since I had to bandage you. Plus there was blood on it and I had to clean it." The boy explained.

With his fingers busy caressing the circlet’s golden surface, Mikleo let himself go, heaving a relieved sigh. He glanced back at the other, eyes narrowed as he hesitated between either thanking him again or accusing him of thievery.

He certainly didn't expect to see the boy blushing at him, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to avoid looking at Mikleo.

"I, huh, I have to go back, it's getting late." He said, nodding like he was agreeing with himself. "You need your rest. No one will come here so you are safe as long as you don't try to go outside."

As if Mikleo would listen. He wasn't about to let himself be fooled and let this guy sell him to the highest bidder.

Mikleo’s glare didn't deter the boy though, hands on the warehouse door, he turned one last smile at him. "I know it's not very comfortable, but you'll get better sooner if you rest. Good night. Oh! I'll bring you books tomorrow! It could be boring being bedridden." He added like an afterthought.

He lingered some more, listening to noise on the outside making Mikleo impatient. When the door closed back behind him Mikleo’s whole body slumped. It was like he was crumbling on himself. He clutched at his circlet feeling his heart constrict as its beats echoed in his ears.

He wanted to vomit. The little broth he had ingested not settling well in his stomach. He wanted to cry. If only he wasn't feeling like he already cried his eyes out. He breathed carefully. Inhale through his nose, exhale through his mouth.

It took a while to calm down, for Mikleo’s mind to stop assaulting him with gruesome images of the hunters catching his mother… of what they could have had done to her. He had to remind himself that it was useless dwelling on things, it was too late. Also he was close to his destination, almost there.

Rising up was a slow process now that adrenaline had left his system, leaving him drained and shaking but he managed to do it all the while. It was only a few feet until he could reach the door and the outside, leaving this wretched place forever.

The first step, while unsteady went well. The second, sent him crashing back to the floor. Mikleo writhed in pain barely catching himself before letting his body hit the hard ground. Instinctively his hand reached toward to worst of his pain; lifting the robe that reached to his ankle he choked back a sob at the sight of how swollen it was.

It was nearly black, twice the size it would normally be, there was no way it would carry him long enough for him to reach the sacred mountain. In his fall, he had never let go of his circlet. Eyes catching sight of it he remembered the boy’s eyes, the boy’s smile, kind and honest. Crawling back toward the makeshift bed seemed the more tempting option right now.

The boy had cleaned Mikleo's circlet, he had given it back to him…would he really had bothered with that if he ultimately intended to sell him?

There was the broth in the bowl, gone cold while Mikleo stared at it, the salve that Mikleo considered rubbing on his ankle… at least, he could agree that he needed rest. Maybe one more night wouldn't be risking too much. Moreover, if the boy became threatening, Mikleo was fairly certain he could defend himself against him. He was sure he was taller than him anyway.

His eyes were fluttering shut as Mikleo uselessly tried to fight exhaustion. It was only one more night.

* * *

When the boy came back the day after, Mikleo’s mind felt clearer without a pounding headache and some of the worst pain leaving him be when he didn't move too much. Moreover, to the boy’s credit he not only came back with books as promised but with two steaming buns whose smell alone had Mikleo's mouthwatering.

But he wasn't about to acknowledge that he appreciated the attention. He still couldn't trust the boy. The bun was handed to him before the book, before any conversation could even start between them.

"This is a mabo curry bun! My friend Rose's special recipe!" he said with enthusiasm, "People come from all the surrounding towns to buy them. I'm lucky she saved some for me."

Then it seemed a waste for Mikleo to refuse, and it had nothing to do with how good it smelled. For good measure, he accepted the bun with some reluctance looking at it like it could be poisoned, but when the other bit into his own bun and hummed in pleasure, Mikleo couldn't help himself.

"It's good right?"

He had never tasted anything so… "It's edible," he answered. It was more than that. It was rich, spicy and creamy at once, unique, and incredible.

The boy’s smiling mouth munched happily on his bun.

As he quietly finished his own, trying not to ingest it like the famished kid he truly was, Mikleo eyed the small pile of books at the boy’s side, and reached for the closest one, quickly bringing it against himself before the other could notice his move. Mikleo’s eyes widened as he gently touched the spine, appreciating the feel of the leather. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was his favorite book.

"I didn't know if you could read so I picked books with images."

It wasn't hard to stop looking at the book cover long enough to glower at the boy, "I can read just fine."

Cracking the book open, he tried to not look pleased as he found tabs, markings and scribbled notes inside. This book was well loved, so much like the one he left behind at home. He scrunched his nose in distaste, though when he held one of the notes between his fingers, this handwriting was nothing more than chicken scratch.

The boy shifted where he was sitting at a respectful distance, observing the book between Mikleo's hands, "That's my copy of the Celestial Record. I must have picked it by habit. It's-it's a bit hard to read." He said, lacking better words. 

"You wrote that?" Mikleo said, holding the note not bothering to hide his distaste, "The Celestial Record deserves more respect." He mumbled.

Even though his ultimate goal was to appear prickly and unfriendly, it seemed the boy was stupider than Mikleo's thought because his reaction was completely opposite of what was intended.

He beamed, leaning toward Mikleo with joy radiating from him, "You like the Celestial Record too?"

Mikleo tried not to flinch, it would hurt his face too much but he still rolled his eyes, "Someone who had read the Celestial Record can't help it,"

They would want to travel the world and visit all the ruins." They said at the same time.

The lump in Mikleo’s throat was back, making him nearly choke on it. There was no way someone loving the Celestial Record can be bad either… yet he couldn't take the risk, he couldn't stand another betrayal. He couldn't trust the boy.

Silently, he backed against the wall, shifting his wings to provide a convenient shelter when he let them encase him, even though it still hurt to move them. Ignoring the boy’s presence was easy when he focused on the book between his hands. The first word came in sight, before blurring, he concentrated again to read, but they blurred again.

"My head hurts." He let out despite himself.

The boy’s expression morphed into one of concern, Mikleo was starting to get used to the change. He had to admit he preferred the boy's smiling face. "I think you hit your head harder than I thought. It won't do you good to try to read for now."

Mikleo’s fingers grasped the book. He slept most of the night and the day away, he had enough of rest. The prospect that the books must be taken away and that he would be left here alone with nothing else to do but think was sending panic signals into his brain. He was trying hard to conceal his shallow breathing.

Caught up in his mind, Mikleo jumped when he noticed how close the boy had gotten to him. With his movements slow and nonthreatening attitude, he had managed to be nearly side by side, his hand reaching toward the Celestial Record. Mikleo was ready to fight to keep the book.

"Maybe…Do you mind if I read it to you?"

It was offered so gently, so genuinely that Mikleo’s breath caught. He swallowed, trying to control the shaking. It was reflexive; there was nothing much he could do about it. Aware of his discomfort the boy backed away. Mikleo caught himself before he was away from the bedding though, because as it was, he could accept that there was no better option.

"I-I would appreciate it," he grumbled, looking away as he handed the book back.

It was obvious how the boy tried to contain his happy reaction because he was careful about not startling Mikleo any further. Still Mikleo couldn't help but to feel his warmth seeping into him as he settled comfortably, opening the book between them. There was something familiar, something strangely pleasant settling over him as the boy’s voice filled the warehouse, telling the tales of the Shepherds of old.

* * *

He had promised himself one more day. But as it was, Mikleo’s ankle took three more days to heal enough before he was able to stand on both his feet. Really it hurt so much it was a wonder how it was not broken.

During those three more days, Mikleo’s defense had fallen one after another despite himself. His wall reduced to nothing as the boy fell asleep against him on the second night and he realized he didn't mind it.

On the second day Mikleo had to comment on some of the boys theories written on notes inside the Celestial Record. His slight concussion was healed enough for him to start reading on his own and they shared a heated debate. It was nice sharing that with someone and even if Mikleo was reluctant to admit it, the boy had an interesting point of view. Well they couldn't verify the theories until they were old enough to travel anyway.

At some point they had fallen asleep leaning against each other and Mikleo woke up nosing into the boy's shoulder. And for once he wasn't afraid. Finding out that it wasn't so bad, that it smelled earthy like someone who spent a lot of time outside in the sun was something unexpected.

On the third day Mikleo smiled, a real smile pulling at his lips when the boy had said something silly. They had fun all day long and it wasn't now that Mikleo thought of stopping what was forming between them.

The meals he had been brought were good, it felt like a dream out of reality, sharing something he liked late into the night with someone that wasn't half bad.

The boy had read to him and he had read to the boy, his favorite passage bringing new expressions he found out he liked on the other’s face. The ways the green of his eyes moved with emotion was fascinating to Mikleo. There was no way someone like that could be someone bad. He was like his mom, and his uncle, truthful and kind.

Ultimately Mikleo knew that the boy was an exception. He was just lucky to have met him. Those days helped him more that he would admit, the gaping wound on his mind being soothed by a gentle presence.

But as Mikleo found out recently, all good things must come to an end. It was the morning of the fourth day that Mikleo realized that the adults were bound to start asking about the boy's doings.

As he was removing the bandage on his head and as he put his circlet back on letting his hair fall over it to cover the precious jewel, Mikleo’s eyes kept drifting back to the well-loved book they had bonded over. Somehow he was sure it would make the other sad, but Mikleo couldn’t risk them being found out any longer.

He was healed enough to go.

Only now it occurred to him that they hadn't shared each other's names. Maybe that was a good thing not to know the boy's name, maybe it would be easier to let go.

The pitter-patter of the heavy rain hitting the warehouse tilled roof wasn't helping, but Mikleo’s mind was made, he had to go tonight when the risks of being seen were minimal. He had to say goodbye, but he didn't want to. He didn't want the boy to know that he cared. But he did…

The door opening went unregistered between the noise of the downpour outside and Mikleo breathed as he willed his heart not to feel pain again. When the door closed though, Mikleo heard it and turned.

The boy looked like a drowned rat. Hair plastered to his face and clothes dripping on the floor, he was clutching at the hem of his haori vest, the blue turned grey. He was breathing hard like he ran to be there, eyes lingering on his feet. Instinctively, Mikleo knew something was wrong. He backed away from the boy, wings fluttering he readied himself to whatever was coming.

"Can-Can I hug you?" the boy plea was broken by a stifled sob.

Though he relaxed, Mikleo couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. But the boy wouldn't betray him, right? He just wanted what Mikleo kept refusing him. Physical contact was not something he was used to giving besides to his close family.

"You are soaking wet!" Mikleo protested.

"Please…I…I don't want you to go."

That was it then. He had figured Mikleo out. Over the days, Mikleo had more than once had proof that the boy was far from being stupid, still he couldn't help but think that he was. He was just too sensitive, too empathic for his own good. Mikleo wished he could protect him from that in the long run.

While hesitant, he approached the boy willingly. Trembling hands reaching up, he closed his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Though he didn't bring them chest to chest, this was as close as a hug Mikleo could offer him.

"I have to go. I-My place is on the sacred mountain."

The boy said nothing but sniffed loudly.

He had no place left with other humans anymore, he told himself, the boy not needing to know that. He hadn't since the wings had started to break through his back's skin.

The boy stifled a sob, "You-I-I wanted to keep you safe. You are a wonderful person. I won't be able to keep you safe anymore here." He said, hand hesitating before touching Mikleo's back.

He never got close to the wings. More than once Mikleo caught his eyes lingering on them, fingers twitching as if he wanted to touch them but he didn't ask and Mikleo was grateful for that.

"They know you are here. They asked for you."

Mikleo backed away. "You-" he wanted to accuse but there was no way the boy could have given him away, "What are you talking about?"

"The gods from the mountain. They are here, they are asking for you." The smile through his soaked bangs and tearful eyes told everything Mikleo needed to know. "I-I have to bring you to them. You-You are going home."

The boy was happy for him, but he was also so sad. That's why Mikleo let himself trust him.

He didn't want to follow the other blindly but more than that, for the first time in his life he wanted to keep something for himself. He wanted to keep the thing that he knew had started to grow between the both of them.

Mikleo wanted to see what had bloomed between them grow into a real friendship. His first real friendship with someone his age, with someone who shared his dream and interests.

Could he call him a friend? Yes, Mikleo knew that despite everything, they were friends. The boy certainly had earned the right to be called that.

He let the other boy take his hand and lead him away from the warehouse. There was a cobblestone path under his feet, littered with puddles as the rain continued to pour. The sky was dark even thought it was the middle of the day. No rasy of sun warmed his face. A thunder lit the sky and Mikleo shuddered.

There was a feeling resonating in him, he could feel it now like a tug, a call of his name deep inside his mind echoing into his bone marrow, creeping along his back to gather between his shoulder blades. His wings quivered at the sensation as they instinctively moved to cover him from most of the rain.

Mikleo let himself be accompanied toward the source of the feeling, knowing they were getting closer to it.

Still it was hard to ignore the boy’s expression, like a kicked puppy made to stand in the rain. The boy's hand was holding his firmly though, a pool of warmth in the coldness of the storm. Why? Why the boy's hand on his own felt so much like the last time he held someone else’s hand. It hurt. It was too fresh in Mikleo's mind.

The rain had emptied the street, but the walk was short until they reached the red lacquered tori gate marking the first set of stairs leading into the forest. The tall ancient verdant trees stood on the mountain painting it in an array of color that stood out between the human made roofs. Mikleo shuddered again but he was not afraid.

His borrowed clothes were getting heavy, the rain infiltrating until it reached the innermost layers of it. The moisture should be uncomfortable, but he just couldn’t care, not when he was making the boy so sad.

He started to show some resistance when he saw the small gathering that had formed before the stairs, but Sorey’s hand squeezed his, reassuring more than ordering. Then he saw them, the villagers giving them a wide berth under their umbrellas.

Two winged men. One middle aged man whose white feathers were tipped in brown and spotted with black like those of a falcon. He had white hair tipped in green. His clothes were the richest Mikleo had ever seen, white pants and green tunic rimmed in gold and black. He looked deferring to the other winged man with him.

The other was a small old man, wizened face caught in a smile as he seemed to talk with another human, his smaller wings were proportional to his crouched body, a pristine white that seemed to glitter in the rain. He wore the same cloth as the other winged man though his were blue and had more gold embroidery. Though he had white hair, he had sort of cowlick tainted in blond.

They were both talking to a man, face pulled in a displeased expression as if he was scolded by the winged men. He had fine enough clothing for Mikleo to understand that he was some notable man of the town. Mikleo had the feeling it probably was the town mayor

As they neared the men, all conversation stopped. Though his eyes were hidden behind his bushy brow, Mikleo could tell when the old man’s eyes fell on him. The lighting up of his face was strangely reminiscent to the boy's.

Feeling the warmth of the fingers clasped around his leaving him, allowing the cold of the rain to remain and nothing else, Mikleo noticed he had been brought right in front of the winged men. He couldn't help but to search for the boy’s eyes, he was still here right beside him but was looking at a brunette woman with green eyes, whose hands were on her hips as she stood on the side.

The boy hissed and Mikleo feared he was certain he was going to feel his punishment for hiding Mikleo. He wanted to tell them, all those adults gathered around them that it wasn't the boy's fault, he wanted to defend him but opening his mouth was all he had the time to do before the old man spoke to him.

"Hello little one, I'm Zenrus and this is Shiron."

He presented himself and the other man, trying to appear less threatening to Mikleo, "We knew you were coming." He smiled at Mikleo, his weird wooden shoes echoing on the cobblestone as he approached Mikleo sheltering him under the protection of his wide umbrella.

The abrupt stop of the rain flow had Mikleo reach his hand to move his waterlogged hair away from his eyes, discovering his circlet. The old man gaze fell on the jewel and his smile grew fond, fatherly for all Mikleo could tell.

"You are home now."

The word made Mikleo's heart startle as a sob climbed his throat, his whole body shook with it.

The villagers' background noise fell into silence as the old man’s hand fell on Mikleo's shoulder. He accepted it, not flinching away from the contact as the old man brought him toward the stairs. Mikleo knew he had done it. He had kept his promise. For the first time in months, he was feeling safe. It felt like home.

"I'll come and visit you!"

The cry was nearly drowned by a thunder clap, still Mikleo heard it like it was whispered in his ears and despite the old man’s hand gently pushing him away toward the start, Mikleo turned.

The boy was tearful again, though Mikleo couldn't really tell if he was crying with the drops of rain streaming against his ruddy cheeks. But he was smiling, so for once, Mikleo gave him back his smile.

"When I'm of age, and I'm allowed to go to the sacred temple, I'll visit you! So wait for me!"

Another thunderclap drowned the call of the boy's mom, she seemed unhappy but when Mikleo looked back at her, she smiled gently shaking her head in acceptance. There was no way she could make her blockhead son give up this idea anyway.

"I'll wait for you."

When Mikleo turned back toward the stairs, readying himself to take the ascent toward the sacred Temple, he never once looked back.

* * *

It'd been a while since the last time Mikleo had had that particular dream. Rubbing at his blurry eyes to chase away the last remnant of sleep from his visions, he rolled on his stomach and scratched the feathery appendage protruding from his back.

If he really tried, Mikleo would be able to hold onto the feelings of his dreams, his memories of his last moments in the human world, soft and familiar, of insouciance and tenderness. Sometimes like right now, he missed those moments. But it was all in the past and Mikleo knew that it was just that… the past.

Some feathers had landed on his mattress as he stretched and he looked at them, white as freshly fallen snow. He brushed them away absentmindedly not wanting to be assaulted by the sight of them so early in the morning. As long as they were on his back and he didn't catch sight of them at all during the day it was fine.

Mikleo couldn't know with certitude just how many years had passed since Zenrus took him away from the human world. Time is not much of a concept for the immortal beings that adopted him as one of them. His wings…however how much he still despised the sight of them were proof that he belonged here.

They were the gods of legend wearing all kinds of colorful feathers on their backs protecting this mountain. His Gramps, the old man that raised him, Zenrus was their chief and the most powerful celestial being Mikleo had ever met. This temple, more like a small hamlet in human standards was his and it housed all those who wanted to stay.

There were about twenty permanent resident seraphim inside the temple. All had assigned chores and tasks to make the place comfortable. They were his family.

Mikleo was very grateful because he knew that if it weren't for them, the seraphim, the particular king of Kami that governed this mountain, the kind of Kami Mikleo unexpectedly found out he was belonging to, he knew he couldn't have had a happier life without his mother. Now she was but a precious memory, just like the dream he had last night.

He stretched again, tempted to linger just a little bit more in bed. He could see the gray of dawn through his closed curtain, the sheer and gauzy material more a decoration than actual protection from daylight.

His limbs were feeling heavy and his skin buzzed with an approaching rainstorm. Mikleo groaned as he passed a hand through his long hair. As he had anticipated they were curling and frizzing at the end, reacting to the amount of water that was about to pour upon them. That was about to be a pain to style.

It was only a few years after being brought here, when Mikleo missed his old life and his mother the most that his body first reacted to water. How for the first time he had made a small jet come out of the ground. He still remembered how Zenrus had smiled at him, eyes bright with pride under the caterpillars that he called eyebrows.

Water seraphim were rare. Mikleo was one of the three residing inside the temple.

Without giving time to let him reflect more on the past, his bedroom door burst open in a loud banging noise. Standing through the threshold, foot still raised from where she gave the door a kick was a young looking seraph. Petite in shape, the size of her bright yellow wings, with little hints of black on her flight feathers, did nothing to make her appear more threatening even though they were opened to their whole span to keep her balanced.

It was the expression on her face that made Mikleo shudder, though he would never admit being scared there for a second.

"Edna! That's not how you enter someone’s bedroom!" he protested.

"What? Do you usually sleep in the nude?" she deadpanned.

Having a moment of panic, Mikleo’s hands went to his torso to find that he was still fully clothed, his baby blue robe covering his torso. Still it was sleepwear, much lighter to the layers of cloth he would deem proper to wear in front of a woman. It must have showed on his face because Edna rolled her eyes.

"Must you be this prude? I'm not here to attempt at your virginity."

Indeed, despite the early hour, she was fully clothed. Her blond hair tied up into her usual side pony tail by a green ribbon and adorned by a black headband. With the summer season at its peak and the weather being warm even this far up into the mountain she had opted for a yellow and orange summer kimono, a large salmon colored belt closed the folds of it, in the back it ended in a bow adorned by two lotus flowers whose tail trailed behind her.

Mikleo could feel his cheeks burning up as he finally rose from between his sheets, the mere idea that she could do that to him was making his stomach churn. He was too well raised to make a gagging noise, plus he was an adult now.

"I hope you have a good reason for barging in like that. You must have woken up half of the eastern wing."

With Edna, using his taller frame to tower over her and intimidate as he reprimanded her would have been a grave mistake, one that Mikleo was aware of after an unfortunate event involving a newcomer earth seraph that had tried to impress her. He swears the man still cowered at Edna’s sight, his legs limping because of phantom pain. That’s why Mikleo stayed at an appropriate distance when he put his hand on his hips and chastised her.

Edna turned her back to him and for a second Mikleo was blinded by the sight of her wings as she flapped them in impatience.

"You are the only one sleeping in the eastern wing." She reminded him, "But sadly, I’m not here just to pester you," Mikleo could almost see the satisfied smirk over her shoulder, and he gave another shudder at the prospect that she could do that again just to spite him, "Zenrus is asking for you."

This made Mikleo frown. Gramps sending someone directly to fetch him meant something urgent was happening. He almost considered going out on his sleepwear but if Edna had bothered to dress herself he wouldn't be the one to pass for lazy. Quickly making her stay behind the closed door. He retrieved his own outfit more fitting for a seraph of his rank.

It was a blue robe with long sleeves that were embroidered with golden patterns. He was wearing it over a white fitted robe whose high collar covered his throat. The back was cut to accommodate his wings but so were all the outfits that seraphim wore. He had a belt made of a darker shade closed by white strings. His long hair was gathered into a high ponytail, allowing long tresses of fluffy hair to rest between his shoulder blades.

His wings ached still and Mikleo rubbed slightly at them when he came out of his room. Edna gave him and once over and Mikleo puffed his chest as a blond eyebrow arched over an ocean blue eye. She must be impressed that he managed to dress fully so quickly without any outside help.

"Isn't you belt back to front?"

Mikleo gasped. It was.

* * *

The gathering near the front gate was so much like the one Mikleo had dreamed of, when the villagers under their umbrellas had watched him being brought to gramps. Their eyes, full of a mix between fear and fascination would forever haunt Mikleo. That must be why his feet stopped working, making him stay standing right in the middle of the courtyard.

Fortunately, Gramps noticed him and went to Mikleo before Edna or anyone else could guess that something was wrong. Mikleo took a deep breath, banishing the dark clouds like he learnt too.

But Gramps’ expression was serious when he would usually greet Mikleo with a smile. Blinking, Mikleo was still pondering over what that expression could mean when Gramps informed him without further preamble.

"There is a human prostrating in front of the gates."

There was a lingering weariness behind his words, like it was deeply affecting him, weighing on his old bones.

"What?"

To say that Mikleo was surprised was an understatement. In the years since he had been adopted and started living here there was two things that Mikleo made sure to know. First it was that humans could never climb that far into the mountain. It was a sacred domain, realm of the gods, a safe haven. Secondly, it was because it was a safe haven that seraphim made sure that humans couldn't climb that far, there were protections!

When he grew up and learned how to properly use his elemental powers Mikleo even participated in making those protections. It took a water, a fire and a wind seraph to make the eternal mist that fell deep into the forest. It took all four elements plus Gramps’s special kind of powers to make the temples invisible to eyes that weren't accustomed to magic.

Mikleo felt his heart squeezed tight in his chest, because as much as he accepted that his mother would never come and join him after all that time, the dream he had only reminded him that the boy's promise was an empty one too. All humans were liars anyway.

"How-How did he came that far?" He said after retrieving some breath.

Gramps looked concerned as Edna kicked the dust beside them. She certainly wanted to ask the same questions but was meant to be proper before Gramps while Mikleo was his adopted grandson. It didn't mean he had any privileges here. If today he was high ranked amongst the other seraphim it was only because of his hard work, and to be honest because of the lack of other water seraphim too.

"We can't be sure. He must be attuned to our world."

The other world as opposed to the human world, the magical world. This temple stood at the frontier between the realms. Mikleo kept feeling that sensation of lightness inside him every time Gramps took care including him with them not minding that Mikleo's mom was human and thus barring him from fully entering the other world.

Another seraph left the gathering to meet them, her long white tipped pink hair floating behind her like silk ribbon. Lailah was a seraph affiliated with the fire element and it practically radiated off her. Her wings were the same pink as the tip of her hair, the same way the tips of her feathers were a deep glossy black. Mikleo had seen a bird with the same wings once in a book. They were named Flamingos and when he told her of his discovery Lailah had laughed about how she was a Flame in a go. Mikleo felt the need to face palm as he remembered it.

Her white and red robe flowed around her like it was mimicking a flower shape, it moved smoothly with every one of her steps, yet stayed still when she dropped, clapping her hand together in front of her chest.

"The poor boy. It seems he can't see us though. He just stand there protested like he is praying."

She seemed genuinely sorry for the human trespassing into their forest. Well Lailah always had a soft spot for lost persons, human and seraph alike. She was just very helpful in nature.

Stricken by a sudden curiosity, Mikleo found himself wanting to see what that human looked like. He refrained himself, it was easy to stop when the memories of what mingling with humans meant were still fresh in his mind, wound open and throbbing. Still he let his eyes wander behind her toward the gathered group of seraphim; he could see a form crouched before the opened gates.

"Maybe we should consider reinforcing our protections?" Edna asked, bringing back Mikleo’s attention to the discussion.

Letting out a heavy sigh Gramps answered, "Let him be. As Lailah stated, he is only praying before the small shrine we set for human eyes. There is no harm as long everyone respects the rules."

Edna seemed doubtful but she shrugged anyway while Mikleo again found his eyes gravitating toward the gates.

"Everyone!"

Zenrus’ sudden exclamation surprised him, Mikleo feeling the voice ripple against his feathers making them flutter. Edna’s smirk promised teasing and Mikleo glared at her as Gramps continued. The whole group's attention had deviated from the gate to listen to their chief.

"It seems that this human is of no threat to us. There will be a council later to decide if we should reinforce our protections and barrier. We will nominate someone in turns to watch our guest." There was a small commotion as Gramps paused, Mikleo saw the slight tensing on his shoulder as he chose his words. "As you all must remember, our rules state that you are not to engage in a conversation with an uninvited human. I must remind you how dangerous they are to us. We cannot allow the past to repeat itself and must remember why we chose this mountain as our haven to begin with. Why we chose to isolate ourselves from the human's world."

Gramps speech ended with that and he turned away from the group to speak to Mikleo, his eyes watching him knowingly. Mikleo swallowed, as his eyes drifting back toward the gate despite himself.

"You must remember Mikleo, even though all humans aren't bad, there are always consequences for them getting god’s favor."

* * *

Though he had occupied himself all day with his task and duties, Mikleo had been completely and utterly unable to chase the human away from his thoughts and it was starting to weigh on his nerves.

He wasn't someone talkative to begin with but with how his subordinates kept avoiding him, hesitating before bringing any issues to his knowledge Mikleo had the impression that he had failed at hiding his current mood. 

Well, there was a storm approaching and Mikleo must be reacting to it, that's all. But thinking of the storm made him remember that there was a young man standing there in the open, waiting, and once again Mikleo wanted to pull on his hair as he thought back to that lone figure behind the gate.

It was no wonder that after he could no longer find something to occupy himself with that Mikleo found himself back in the courtyard. The night was approaching. The sun slowly disappearing behind the trees as dark clouds loomed over the horizon with the threat of the storm that Mikleo felt all day. It was going to be a downpour.

Like Gramps had ordered, there was another seraph close to the gate, watching the human, it was all Mikleo needed to know that the stranger hadn't left their mountain yet. He was obstinate.

As Mikleo approached the gate, eyes following the white wall that closed the inner courtyard he started to feel foolish. It was stupid to be worried about a mere nuisance. If this human wanted to stay here and die of hypothermia it wasn't Mikleo’s business.

Lawrence, a fire seraph with dull colored wings was guarding the gate. He smiled knowingly at his approach nodding as Mikleo stopped beside him. "He hasn’t moved since this morning." He informed, crossing strong arms over his chest.

Fingers fiddling with the end of his belt, Mikleo hummed while acknowledging Lawrence and finally allowing himself to sate his curiosity.

It was a young man, judging by his corpulence and body shape. Though from his prostrated position, face turned toward the ground Mikleo couldn't be certain. The large hand splayed before him, fingers resting against the dirt were a good indication though.

Mikleo tilted his head, "Really? It looks like an uncomfortable position." He mused.

Lawrence nodded again, "He seems quite determined."

Somehow, Mikleo could respect that. He frowned, observing more of the young man’s appearance, trying to learn more about him. 

Behind the young man was the end of the path the seraphim used to go to town in the past, though it'd been years since the last time. Behind him the trees were old, large trunks and thick crowns that could serve as a precarious shelter against the rain if needed. Mikleo knew there also was a small shrine standing in place of their home in the human realm. For those unable to cross the barrier it could be used as shelter. To be honest, Mikleo preferred the human would stay where he was… who knows if he could actually cross Gramps barrier uninvited.

With his forehead pressed into the dirt as he prayed, most of the young man's body that Mikleo could see was clad in a fine looking dark blue haori vest. There was strange embroidered pattern that Mikleo had never seen before on his back, something that could serve as a house crest. He was not a beggar then. He had brown hair, a little bit unruly, Mikleo noticed as thick tresses shifted in the wind, but most of the length was gathered into a low ponytail that rested on the ground beside the young human’s shoulder. It was held by a rope like thread, whose yellow color caught the dim light of the setting sun. It meant gold was used in the fibers. This man was far from being poor.

Mikleo pursed his lips in distaste at his finding. Someone wealthy praying for a god’s favors was rarely a good thing. He tried to listen in, see if he could hear the young man’s prayer and confirm his concerns but there was only the sound of a steady breath coming out of the man chest.

"Did he ask for something? Surely he didn't just stand here all day praying silently?" 

"Yet it is exactly what he had done all day. Ed guarded him before me and told me as such." Lawrence let out a tired sigh. His warm ruby eyes looking at the young man with empathy, "Sadly Gramps forbid us from talking to him. I feel like we could at least hear his request."

Mikleo hummed thoughtfully again, maybe Lawrence was right, maybe not, though it wasn't in his habits to question Gramps’ decision. One thing Mikleo was certain, of was that he never wanted to associate himself with humans again.

Then the human shifted, his head lifting stiffly under both seraphim’s watchful glance. Mikleo’s breath caught in his throat as eyes, so green and so lively, blinked at him. The young man was handsome, face youthful and unmarred, slightly tanned by the sun. He probably was a little older than Mikleo himself. It was beautifully framed by that wild brown hair, the low pony tail resting elegantly against a surprisingly broad shoulder. 

For a moment, Mikleo’s brain froze because it was as if the young man was staring directly at him seeing right through the seraphim's illusion. He remembered to breathe, feeling the heat of the human’s gaze on him. Mikleo turned away without even saying something.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to fall asleep considering Mikleo had doomed himself. Sating his curiosity had been a huge mistake as it was even harder to forget about the human’s presence after that. Those eyes… Mikleo fell into his bed with them at the back of his mind. 

"Mikleeoooo."

Mikleo groaned, shifting in his bed without stirring.

"Meebo." The voice insisted, louder this time.

It was enough to prompt Mikleo to open his eyes just a sliver and then startling, flying them open as he found himself face to face with Edna. She was wearing a grin that told Mikleo how proud she was to have surprised him. Mikleo was still struggling to breathe, heat scalding his cheeks, pretty sure he had screamed in fright. 

Edna was lounging in his bed, lazily bouncing her legs. she held her head up with one hand while hiding a yawn with the other. It was still dark outside, rain sliding steadily against the tiles to gather into the ceramic gutter that adorned the roof. It created a soothing noise of flowing water, one of Mikleo’s favorites.

Yet he couldn't be relaxed when Edna as snuck into his bed to wake him up, "What are you doing here!" He said, unable to give a good comeback.

"It's raining. It rained most of the night. Make it stop." Edna answered, looking at him dead in the eyes. 

Even though Mikleo technically had the power to do so, he never played with nature for comfort and Edna knew that. She knew better to ask that of him. He looked dubious, eyes blinking but anger not forgotten, Mikleo scowled at her, "I fail to see what it has anything to do with you sneaking into my bed!" 

Lips forming a thin line, Edna rose from his bed, eyes narrowing as she stepped closer. Mikleo knew the blow was coming, moving aside to avoid it. Edna rolled her eyes in annoyance because she had never moved to hit him. Realizing his mistake, Mikleo felt a bit guilty. But it was Edna's fault for picking on him to begin with.

"How much time does it take for a human to die of hypothermia?" 

Her steady voice still echoed into Mikleo’s head as he ran into the temple corridors. He didn’t know what took over him then but the next thing he knew he was running, heart hammering in his chest and mind focused on one intent. The courtyard gravels dug painfully into his bare feet but Mikleo went on. The rain formed a curtain around him as he instinctively used his powers to protect himself against it. He only stopped himself when he had reached the temple entrance. There the wooded gates were still wide open. 

He was still there too, forehead against the ground, shoulders unable to hide the shivering that racked his body.

Under his decorated umbrella, Gramps was watching him, lips upturned and eyes downcast. His expression shifted at Mikleo’s approach. Breathing hard, Mikleo tried to gather himself, he tried to convey his feelings and tell Gramps what concerns he had. His feelings were in a jumble, how could he even start sorting them out to explain?

He hardly managed to let out a strangled noise. Hand gingerly touching his throat, Mikleo felt it constrict with emotions he shouldn't have been able to feel for a human. He had trained himself too hard to be permeable, to never let a human hurt him again. But those feelings were now crudely digging into his heart. Compassion, worry, anxiety, Mikleo refused to let that unknown man die, even if he was endangering his family.

Gramps sighed, patting Mikleo's arm, "Maybe we should at least listen to his request."

Mikleo coughed, permitting air to fill his lungs again. Sweet relief relaxed his tense muscles.

* * *

Sided by the two fire seraphim that dried and warmed him, the young man observed the room with wide curious eyes, lips slightly opened in wonder. When Gramps had sent Mason and Lailah to retrieve and warm him, Mikleo thought the young man had been on the verge of collapsing. He had never seen someone close to death before, but it certainly felt like it. Now Mikleo felt something flutter inside as he noticed that coloration was back on the young man's cheeks. Gone were the smears of mud that had dirtied his pretty face when they had lifted his barely responding body from the ground. There were traces of fatigue left, with dark shades under his eyes there to give evidence that he hadn't slept since he started to pray.

He had looked like a drowned rat earlier, now he looked more like a kicked puppy.

Frowning at him, Mikleo tried to understand what could have gone through that human’s mind. That human was an idiot. Who would sacrifice their health this much for a prayer?

Mikleo kept watching him warily, unable to shake the feeling that it was a huge mistake to let him in.

They had gathered into the temple meeting room. Sparsely decorated wooden walls housed the seraphim and the human. Round sitting mats were deposited before a fire pit, reddish embers stirred to life as Gramps teased it. Hanging from the ceiling was a hook which currently served to hold the kettle over the fire pit; soon tea would be served. The floor was clean and polished. Mikleo knew it because he had cleaned last morning and refused to stop before every speck of dust was gone.

The seraphim were all sitting, making a sort of protective circle around the human and Gramps. Zenrus was sitting the closest to the human though at a respectful distance. As time passed and the young man waited, Mikleo grew anxious. What ifs and scenarios started to form in his head, most of them bad and resulting in misfortune for his family. The only thing that could stop his mind from overworking right now was to know what brought the young man to them. Gramps was making them stall for too long.

Gramps let go of the fire poker, filling the room with silence again. Mikleo could see his eyes narrow under his eyebrows.

"So, what bring a young human like you to stand at Seraphim's door?"

It was like Gramps voice, controlled and in a low tone that startled the young man. He let out a quiet gasp, his eyes widening before he prostrated himself in front of them again.

His voice came out muffled against the floorboard, "I'm grateful for your answer. I'm grateful for you allowing me to be here."

The corner of Gramps lips lifted just slightly, though if it was in amusement or because he appreciated the human’s respect Mikleo couldn't tell.

"You don't need to be so formal. We invited you in our home therefore you are our guest." 

Mikleo righted his back, holding himself proudly beside Gramps as the human lifted his head. There was a slight rumble of laughs coursing through the gathered seraphim as if they found his reaction to be humorous. The young man was still looking in awe at Gramps, lips slightly parted as he nodded wildly. For a second his green eyes shifted to Mikleo. His heart missing a beat, Mikleo turned away to watch the teapot instead. With how fair his skin was, it was the only efficient way he had to hide his blush.

"My name is Sorey." 

The young man started, silencing the room again. He stood proudly and spoke with a confident voice now that he had the seraphim’s attention. 

"I'm from Camlann."

There was noise rising from the seraphim as they discussed this. Gramps stroked his beard. Camlann was the town at the foot of the mountain. It was said the town the humans inhabited used to have close bonds with the seraphim but it abruptly stopped years ago when the mayor decided they shouldn't serve nor pray to them anymore. It was one of the reasons the seraphim went into seclusion.

The fluttering sensation that hadn't left Mikleo since the morning soured, growing heavy against his chest and tasting bitter on his tongue. He clenched the fabric over his knee and closed his eyes as he tried to banish the thought of the little time he had spent in Camlann. The memories were fading, face forgotten, but the feelings were still strong. 

"Camlann you say. We hadn't had any contact with your town for years."

"I know. I was studying to be a priest and serve you when we were ordered to believe in one single god." the young man, Sorey confessed.

Mikleo frowned, the sound of Sorey’s voice made it sound like he regretted the choice. He still made it but neither of the seraphim resented him for that. Humans choose their path as they saw fit.

"I-I know it must be daring and disrespectful for me to ask something of you after we have abandoned our faith," the more he talked the more his voice lost its confidence, but he righted himself and Mikleo could tell how much this was important for him, "but I must beg of you to lend me your help."

When only Gramps stern gaze answered him, Sorey took a shaky breath and explained, "Sometime months ago, people from Camlann started to fall ill. It spread quickly without allowing the healer time to determine the cause. The infected people had grown weak in the span of days. They could barely breathe and they were soon unable to stomach any meal we tried to give them." 

Closing his eyes, Sorey breathed deep like the thought hurt him, Mikleo’s hand clenched again. The seraphim around the room shared whispers. Their concerns were palpable. Even though they chose to remain far from the human world, there was a time that seraphim were very close to the people of Camlann, though this time was gone well before Mikleo's arrival. The seraphim obviously had lingering affection for those humans.

Gramps remained impassible. He nodded at Sorey with a thoughtful hum, inviting him to continue.

Sorey’s eyes fell to his laps as he took another breath, "The weakest were the first to go. Now the disease is spreading to the young and healthy. In the end even our healer succumbed." Sorey’s eyes grew dark, his voice lowering and cracking a little as he said that. Then his shoulders squared and his expression turned sour, "We asked help from the Capital and were expecting more healers and medicine soon but they closed our town off and put us under quarantine. They are leaving us to die. "

He shook his head, eyes pleading as he clenched his hand over his heart, "Please, my neighbor, my friends are dying as we speak. I did everything I could to save some. I have no choice left but to beg of you. Please help me heal the people of Camlann."

As soon as his tirade ended, he put his forehead back against the ground. His back was rising and lowering with his shallow breath, like he was holding back frustrated tears. 

Mikleo took the kettle out of the fire pit now that the water was boiling. He busied himself with pouring tea for the gathered seraphim. It was distracting enough to avoid thinking about Camlann, about how much pain Sorey must be feeling. Now his determination made sense. Mikleo bit his lips dreading Gramps’ verdict. 

Obviously, the temple wasn't hosting all the seraphim in the world. They weren't all following Zenrus’ guidance. Many were wandering the human realm still when they were not in the spirit realm, yet it was a common rule not to mingle with human affairs. These laws were strict even though they could be ignored for small matters, but Sorey wasn't exactly asking for a simple blessing or good crops. He may be asking for too much.

Gramps hummed as he thought eyes roaming the room. "Mikleo." Mikleo startled, not having expected his name to be called. "Can you bring the young man outside? We need time to deliberate."

Gramps and Mikleo shared a glance. Though he was a little disappointed to be ousted from the talks, Gramps knew Mikleo like no one else and he could only accept his judgment. It still stung a bit, because it was Gramps telling him that his heart was still too weak to treat humans with partiality. 

Not once did he spare a glance to Sorey as he led him outside, his feet wobbly as his body started to feel the strain of exhaustion now that he had delivered his supplication. Sorey didn't wait for his authorization to lean against the beam next to them, barely able to hold himself up. Rolling his eyes at his disrespect, Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest. 

The rain had reduced to a soft drizzle, clouds turning a light grey as more light filtered through them. They were standing on the roofed terrace leading toward the inner garden. The azalea bushes were in full bloom, the rain making their scent more present and filling Mikleo's lungs. It was so pleasant and relaxing that he could almost forget the human's presence next to him.

"Your eyes."

That was until, said human dared to talk to him. Polite and well raised, Mikleo reluctantly turned toward the one addressing him.

"What?" Right, Mikleo very eloquent.

"They are the most beautiful shade of violet I have ever seen. They are incredible." 

Mikleo sputtered when he noticed how close Sorey had gotten to him. Scowling, about to chastise him, Mikleo noticed the drowsy drooping of Sorey's lids as he was falling asleep on the spot. 

He knew he was blushing as he mumbled, "Being half asleep is no excuse for you being so nosy."

Uninvited Sorey reached a hand toward him "Your wings are beautiful too, they looks so soft."

Recoiling, Mikleo snarled, anger flooding inside him like a tide, "Don't you dare touch them!"

Blinking, Sorey stroked his nape eyes downcast, his mouth opened to certainly form an apology when the door opened. Mikleo snapped out of his anger, his features smoothing as his body relaxed. Melody, a gentle fire seraph with wings died a deep burgundy red on the outside and white in the inside invited them back in with a wave. As Mikleo passed her she put a hand on his arm, concern etched on her features. Mikleo shook his head, hinting that he didn't want to talk about it and she let her hand slip.

Mikleo silently came to sit back next to Zenrus. A steaming cup of tea has been deposited in front of his sitting mat as well as Sorey's. He didn't feel like drinking tea right now. Jaw still clenched with lingering anger and disgust. He tried to concentrate on his surrounding, forgetting the invasion of his comfort zone.

Silence had settled on the room as Sorey waited for Gramps to give his answer. More than once Mikleo caught Sorey's fingers twitch in anxiety until he balled his hands into fists resting against his legs. It served him right. It seemed he wouldn't touch his tea either.

Gramps took a gulp out of his own cup, making a slurping noise and closing his eyes as he appreciated the taste. When he opened them again, putting the cup back on the ground they were on Sorey, hard but compassionate. Mikleo had often been the recipient of such a look when he was still an unruly child, mourning his lost mother and his old life.

"We have decided not to use our power to cure your town from the plague."

Sorey’s breath hitched, he looked like he had been struck by lightning. Gramps didn't let him wallow in his despair and continued before he could protest.

"It is too much a matter for us seraphim to intervene as we are not to interfere with human lives." He explained.

"But-" Sorey protested having recovered from shock and ready to plead his cause.

With a raised hand Zenrus shut him up, "Allow me to finish, young man. We still have decided to grant you another form of help, though it wouldn't be free." Sorey perked up, now Zenrus had his full attention.

Mikleo frowned a bit, not missing the spark that went through Sorey's eyes. He knew that Gramps was a kind soul and it was hard for him to stay blind when confronted to suffering, yet Gramps was wise and reasonable. It wasn't like him to be swayed by a human and bend the rules to accommodate him. A bubble of warmth formed into Mikleo’s stomach, because he couldn't help but feel glad that Gramps would still find a way to help Sorey. He was proud that ultimately, his Gramps’ kindness would be his strongest trait.

Sorey was already letting a string of thanks flood from his mouth. Lailah chuckling behind her hand at this, "You shouldn't thank us too fast. You didn't hear the price." She whispered to him.

Mikleo swore he saw Gramps roll his eyes when Sorey’s mouth snapped shut, his expression focused and attentive, "We'll grant you access to our resources and our infinite knowledge. Our library of numerous records, our collection gathered over the ages would be opened to you."

At that Mikleo’s mouth opened in shock. There were a lot of treasures inside the library. Gramps was old and wise, loving all kind of knowledge and loving to learn. But more than that, Mikleo thought about how he himself loved books, how Gramps saw his love and gifted him his role as librarian. Mikleo was the one whose primary task was to administrate the temple library. 

He wanted to protest, not wanting to have a human to take care of but the way Sorey was nearly vibrating with joy and anticipation had him stop. His lip jutted out in a childish pout as Gramps spared him a glance. Mikleo didn't miss the way his lips subtly lifted up.

Zenrus sighed at his grandson’s attitude though he could relate, "Magic comes with a price, all things given should be given back with something equivalent. Considering the dire state of your town, we won't ask for offerings of material sort. Instead each day of your staying you'll be given a task by one seraph of this temple, only when the task is done and validated you'll be allowed to do research in the library. Once each of the seraphim had given you a task and you had accomplished it you would be given one more week before you'll be sent back, with or without the solution to cure the plague."

"I can’t thank you enough! You do me a great honor on allowing me in your grounds. I'll gladly acc-" Sorey babbled, unable to contain his excitement.

Zenrus raised and stopped him again, "Don't accept too fast. Those won't be menial tasks. We'll do everything we can to keep you busy so you won't access the library."

At this Sorey seemed a bit hesitant but it was short lived, "Still, I'm grateful. I accept all of your conditions." he nodded, before bowing low.

A smile Mikleo was seeing for the first time stretched on Gramps lips. It made Mikleo hesitates on whether he wanted to know what Gramps was thinking or not. His shoulders sagged as he assimilated the fact that he would be stuck with a human in his library.

* * *

A couple of days went by without Mikleo hearing or seeing a single hair on Sorey's head. Now that he was out of his sight and relatively safe, it was easier to stop thinking about him.

Even though it was exactly what he was doing right now. It happened from time to time, Mikleo watching the garden through one of the library’s open widows to see if he would catch a glimpse of untamed brown hair and green eyes. If he thought more about it, the human must have been allowed some days of rest after standing outside all night under a storm. Humans were fragile.

However, Mikleo had no time to think more about it. This morning, the kitsune merchant that traveled with an aloof wind seraph came to deliver his last order of books. She was the best at her job, fast and efficient, bringing even the more obscure tomes Mikleo had asked for and he was delighted. It cost him, but for Mikleo books were priceless.

Currently busy with sorting his treasures, putting them on the register before finding them their rightful places on the oak shelves. He was feeling so light that he was practically humming a tune under his breath when the sound of another voice caught him by surprise.

"Come here, sweetheart I'll give you all of the medicine books I can find." The syrupy woman’s voice said.

The library was a building in itself, separated from the main area as it stood farther into the garden, where the ground was green with grass and the trees tall and left mostly wild. It was made mostly with wood, dark green ceramic tile blending with the roof with the garden. It was a room all in length, one opening at the front being the entrance and two smaller on each side to let the sun in. The old maple tree next to it would cast enticing shadows when the sun hit just right. 

Mikleo had set a comfortable studying area near the library entrance, with desks and plush chairs facing rows of books. The rows of shelves were pressed perpendicularly against the wall, with spaces between each allowing for air and light to pass. In the middle, near the door he had disposed a couch and low table to read and relax where the room was the most sunny and comfortable. In the back where Mikleo currently was, was his working area amongst other rows of shelves. The last door on the farthest wall from the entrance hid a single room plunged in complete darkness where the more fragile and ancient books were protected.

It was supposed to give Mikleo privacy when he worked and thus someone standing at the back of the library would be completely hidden behind the shelves from someone studying as well as hiding the one standing at the desk from Mikleo. Certainly the voice came from there.

Eyes narrowing as he identified the woman’s voice, Mikleo slipped between the shelves to catch sight of her. First, he saw a bit of the pointed hat she wore, then sensing him getting closer she turned toward him. She was standing on top of the desk facing Mikleo with all her tiny might, little paws on her round hips.

"It's been a while since the last time you visited, Grimoirh."

The Normin kami were short creatures whose body was completely covered in fur. Normin of different color existed and only their belly, face, feet and paws were white. Some of them lived on the temple ground but preferred the gardens and nature to the walls and roofs. They liked to help the seraphim and sometimes Mikleo would have them help with the library. Grimoirh was peculiar among the Normin. She had a unique personality. She had soft grey fur, cat like lips painted in red and her round eyes were currently staring hard at Mikleo like he had done some unpardonable mistake. 

She brushed the curly strand that fell from under her hat back, "Dear, this young man here won't find anything useful without help. The way you arranged the library is too complicated." She accused.

His wing moved, betraying his surprise when he caught Sorey standing up, politely rising himself from his seat before the desk to greet Mikleo.

And that's when Mikleo's brain stopped working. Sorey had been given a change of clothes. There was no way to know which seraph gave him that garb, though Mikleo wondered if they were crazy. It was beautifully made, the green highlighting Sorey's eyes, with the gold embroidery making it stand out even more. 

But it showed so much skin it was almost indecent! Mikleo was feeling his jaw grow slack as he took in Sorey's bare shoulders, the sleeveless top so tight it hugged his chest just right. And damn if Sorey wasn't hiding a muscled chest until then. Really it was a fit so tight on him that it could be Zaveid's long missing shirt for all he knew. And there was… the hakama pants hanging so low on his hips… it showed some skin of Sorey's upper thigh. 

A crow croaked in the distance and Mikleo remembered to breathe. He was certain Sorey had sheepishly greeted him but he couldn't really tell. Sorey's eyes were shifting as if he took Mikleo’s refusal to respond as displeasure. That Mikleo was unhappy about him intruding. He wasn't that far off.

Shaking his head as much to clear it than to show his annoyance at Grimoirh, Mikleo reluctantly took his eyes away from Sorey.

"I don't know how to take that coming from you. Is it an insult to Sorey’s intelligence or a critique of my sorting system?" He stared at Grimoirh. 

Grimoirh's expression was enigmatic, "Alas, this is something I wish to remain known only to me." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I'll go fetch more books. In the meantime why don't you greet our guest properly?"

Mikleo waved her off, knowing that it was a waste of time to talk her out of something. It seemed she had somehow decided Mikleo had done wrong to Sorey and was punishing him for it. Mikleo wondered why he should force himself to be welcoming when Sorey was an unwanted guest here. This was his library, his place, not many seraphim frequented it and Mikleo liked it as such. Now he was stuck with that idiot who thought he was being discreet with the glance he kept sending him.

Mentally preparing himself for the long month it would take for all the seraphim to give their tasks before sending Sorey back, Mikleo let out a weary sigh. He lifted a hand, showing the shelves full of books, scrolls and papers behind himself.

"Congratulation, you found the temple library. Help yourself but be silent." Mikleo warned index finger pointing at Sorey in emphasis.

Green eyes blinked back at him, their vibrant color catching the sunlight filtering through the open window. A light breeze gently ruffled brown hair and Mikleo found himself staring as Sorey's ponytail slipped from his bare shoulder to go rest against the back of his neck as he nodded. He looked well rested, the dark circles under his eyes were faint now, nearly blending with the light tan of his face. Mikleo stared more as Sorey’s lips lifted into an awkward smile. For a second, Mikleo felt the blush crept against his cheeks for he obviously was caught starting again.

"Can I have paper and ink to take notes?"

"Ask Grimoirh." He grumbled, stomping back toward the back.

* * *

To Mikleo’s relief, Sorey proved himself to be a quiet student barely disturbing him through his readings or sorting. It took a few days to properly rearrange the library to accommodate the new additions to Mikleo's collection. Because it was a priority, Mikleo hardly could do anything else but to work on that, and everyday be it on late mornings or any hour in the afternoon Sorey would show up, sit at his desk, and continue his studies of the collection of medicine books Grimoirh had given him.

Other Normins had started to lounge in the library too, either helping Mikleo with his work or relaxing on the reading couches. 

To be honest, it took days sorting the books because more than once Mikleo was distracted. More than once he had caught himself watching as Sorey studied. He had that weird expression when he concentrated too much on something but Mikleo would never admit having chuckled when it amused him. It wasn't cute. No.

There was that time when Mikleo couldn't find his stepping stool and was trying to reach a book on the top shelves when Sorey stepped up and used his taller frame to reach the book and hand it back to Mikleo with a gentle smile and encouraging words. Mikleo had been forced to thank him. It was already infuriating enough that he was taller than him!

There was the fact he knew that sometimes Sorey watched him too. After all one needed to rest his eyes after staring at books for too long. He could feel eyes following his movements as he replaced piles of books, carefully opening scrolls to air them or just sat reading. But as long as they stayed silent, there was nothing Mikleo could tell without admitting that he knew Sorey was watching him.

It brought back unwanted memories to Mikleo's mind. Pushing him away seemed easier when watching Sorey study. Realizing this, Mikleo contemplated the thought that maybe he was growing insane. 

He couldn't find Sorey amusing, he couldn't find him handsome, and he couldn't appreciate his presence. Sorey was a human. He would go away and never come back. 

That night Mikleo dreamed of the boy again. 

Avoiding the library for a moment seemed the rightful decision when he woke up. With the weather nice and sunny, taking a stroll through the garden looked like an even better decision. However, walking along the western wing terrace as Mikleo tried to reach his favorite place under the wisterias to meditate may not have been such of a great idea after all. Mikleo was about to be painfully made aware of that.

"Careful!" 

Shiron's warning had Mikleo lift his eyes to the roofs. A tile came crashing down next to him, making Mikleo step aside as fast as he could. Despite all his efforts, there was no way he could have avoided what fell from the roof next. He saw the large shadow of something heavy before finding himself back painfully colliding with the ground. Air was abruptly chased from his lungs, a hoofing sound coming out of his mouth.

It took a few seconds for the pain to dim and for Mikleo’s vision to clear before hearing Shiron's voice again. "Are you all right? I used wind to cushion your fall but-Oh! Mikleo!"

Shiron was quick to come down from the roof to check on him. Mikleo vaguely heard him asking him questions through his ears that seemed filled with cotton. There was so much green, a deep, beautiful green flooding with intelligence and curiosity. It was so much Mikleo had to avert his eyes because he was about to drown into that green. 

Sorey’s face was inches away from his. Obviously Mikleo was the one to cushion his fall more than Shiron's wind. He was made hyper aware of all the places their bodies were touching, their limbs entangled and growing warm with the prolonged contact. Sorey’s arms anchored on the ground as he lifted his chest to let Mikleo breathe. 

Mikleo noticed how he was being careful not to touch his wings, spread fully under him as they cushioned his fall. He appreciated the consideration. There was no breath coming to his lungs though. Not when he could feel the echo of his hammering heart in his chest, like twin drums at a festival. Then, Sorey’s tongue darted out of his lips to moisten them as he too tried to make his brain work and understand the situation.

Was it normal that the next step for Mikleo's mind was wonder how soft those lips could be?

"You do have the most beautiful eyes." Sorey breathed.

For a second Mikleo thought about how much he was wrong. The most beautiful were Sorey's.

Shiron's voice finally pierced through the haze into Mikleo's brain. In a quick movement, Mikleo tried to rise from the ground and pushed Sorey away from him. Never had the prospect of crawling under a rock to hide seemed this appealing before.

"I'm sorry! We were repairing the roof and I slipped! I lacked prudence and could have injured you." Sorey bowed deeply at him, regaining sense of himself and being rightfully ashamed.

Mikleo appreciated the gesture, but he was still confused. Fleeing seemed to be the best option.

"I'm fine. I have work to do." 

His wings lightly shook as he moved away, betraying his true state of mind.

* * *

Mikleo started missing his library only one day after purposely avoiding it. After all, he couldn't trust the Normins to handle it all by themselves. Also, there was a chance Sorey would be too occupied with the tasks given to him by seraphim so actually going to the library now to check didn't seem like a bad idea.

The morning weather was nice, with a soft breeze making the wind chimes clink gently as Mikleo passed them, stopping to listen to their peaceful sound. He heard a distinctive woman’s laughter carried by the wind. Mikleo recognized Lailah’s voice and smiled. He hadn't seen her in a few days and wouldn't mind saying hello so he followed the sound. Soon he found himself pleased to hear Melody’s voice as well and getting closer he could clearly see the vibrant red, yellow and blue colors of Natalie’s wings.

The women had spread a blanket over the soft grass under the shade of a maple tree. They were kneeling on it, basket and plates full of colored pastries and cakes lying between them. Not wanting to interrupt their picnic, Mikleo was about to go on his way when Lailah spotted him and waved happily leaving him no choice but to go join them.

Now that he was paying attention, he saw Edna lying in the grass further away from them. Because she hadn't bothered him in a while, Mikleo had been certain her brother was visiting and that she was spending time with him. Yet here she was lounging on the ground and watching the sky.

She had her back turned to the group, a couple of rabbits asleep against her leg while a fawn rested next to her. The animal lifted his head, eyes staring curiously at Mikleo as he sat down on the blanket, his ears shifted before he lowered it on the grass again.

"Enjoying the weather?" Mikleo said as a form of greeting.

Lailah nodded happily, mouth full with cake she barely waited to finish before answering, "It's so nice! We have to eat all these cakes outside."

"Please, help yourself; we certainly can't eat that many by ourselves." Natalie invited, chuckling.

There was quite an assortment of cakes indeed, Mikleo was not aware that they bought so much from the merchant's last visit. There was even macaroons and he was pretty sure those were hard to make.

"Looks like someone had a blast in the kitchen. It's been a while." Mikleo commented, reaching for a pink macaroon.

The three women giggled, sharing amusement that Mikleo was not privy to. He had missed the start of the conversation after all.

"I had Sorey make them." Melody answered. "It was my task, making enough cakes for a banquet, and he did! He worked pretty hard too, they are delicious. He made so much of them too, even sharing them with everyone the pantry looks still full of them." she shook her head but an amused smile was gracing her features.

Now Mikleo was taken with the image of the kitchen being made a mess, Sorey elbow deep in flour and egg batter to respond to Melody's tasks. He couldn't help but to find that amusing too, and the macaroon taste was not bad.

"He really is hard working. He smiles a lot too; it’s refreshing having him. Did you know he even repaired the women’s bath in the North wing! We don't have to tire poor Natalie out to fill the tub anymore." Lailah started to pass a hand through her long white tresses, the pink tips pooling on her legs.

The repeated movement was grounding to Mikleo while he willed himself to stop thinking about Sorey.

Natalie hid her mouth behind her hand when she was reminded of that. Long months of suffering and depleting her water powers because no seraphim residing in the temple knew how to properly fix pipes.

Again, Mikleo was taken by images of Sorey working to fix the pipe, covered in sweat from the heat and the humidity and again he tried to focus back on something else, like how fast Lailah could make an entire piece of cake disappear.

But it was hard considering the women continued to talk about him, "And when I think that he is doing all of that for his fellow town's people, some of them he may not even know. He is so kind and compassionate. Poor boy, I wish I could help him more than that." Lailah sighed, her words sounding like a wish.

Now that he was reminded about it, Mikleo had yet to think of the task he would give Sorey. He still had time to reflect on it. Gramps instructed them not to be too lenient, but it seemed listening to the three others that having him do handyman jobs was the trend. He understood that Melody and Natalie both had given Sorey his tasks, but Lailah had yet to talk about hers.

Turning his attention to her, Mikleo tried to sound not to interested, "Did you give him a task already?"

It seemed the question took Lailah’s breath away from her, then hiding her mouth behind her hand, she turned toward Edna, "I'm still thinking about it." She mumbled.

Her hand wasn't enough to cover her smile as it reached her pale green eyes. Then, suddenly all eyes were on Mikleo's feathers fluttering while a sense of oncoming danger rose inside him.

Natalie elbowed him gently, "He must spend a lot of time in the library. Did you have conversations with him, Mikleo?"

He swallowed though he had stopped indulging himself on pastries, "Not really. I don't like to talk when I work and he mostly stays by himself when he studies."

Lailah seemed the most distraught of the three, she took her cheeks between her hands shaking her head, "That's our Mikleo, and we can't ask him too much." She was nearly pouting, her lip jutting just slightly.

Confused, Mikleo reached for a green colored macaroon, not sure if he even wanted to start understanding what she was thinking. Despite himself, he started to wonder what Sorey was doing right now. His eyes trailed where Edna was watching the passing clouds, the color of her eyes matching the sky. Blinking, Mikleo had to check twice before agreeing with himself that indeed the garden had been destroyed in front of her. The grass giving way to a raised earth furrows.

There were markings on the ground too, two wood stakes planted on the ground to mark a limit. There must have been two other marking at the end of the planting ground but they were too far away for Mikleo to see. He stood up, his curiosity winning he excused himself from the women ignoring their knowing chuckles as he walked the few steps that took him close to Edna.

"What are you doing?" He leaned over her, casting shadows an obscuring her view of the sky.

The animals startled a little at his presence, the rabbits fleeing in nearby bushes while the fawn glared at Mikleo. The look Edna gave him could have melted ice, but not Mikleo. It was payback time.

"I was enjoying the quiet and a nice slice of tart before you decided to grant me with your oh so wonderful presence." She rolled her eyes.

Mikleo didn't move, "I mean, why are huge furrows dug into the garden? Did you have a fight with Eizen? Gramps will be furious." He chastised.

Sitting up, Edna pointed at the destroyed garden, "Are your eyes working, Sorey made those. That's my trial. I want to make a garden patch to grow medicinal plants. So he asked if he could cut some bamboo, borrowed some tools from Mason's forge, chose a place in the garden, built that thing humans use to turn the soil and voila. Not my fault."

Her explanation was quite clear but Mikleo wondered if his ears worked right, "Sorey built a plow with bamboo and tools from Mason's forge?" Even his voice sounded dubious.

"Yes." Edna declared.

"And he started plowing the ground for you to grow medicinal plants?"

"Yes. Is your brain working right? Can't you see he is right in front of us?"

That was hard to believe. The furrows were straight and profound, not something one could make with a makeshift plow, and it would take hours, maybe a few days to plow all the patches of garden that were marked between the stakes. Humans used horses or ox for this kind of labor. It was truly hard. Now that he actually looked, Mikleo could see him further away on the garden slope. Sorey was dragging the makeshift plow, the earth rising in even lines as he went forward. He wasn't even wearing clothes fit for working! The fine cloth dirtied by mud and dust and sweat. Sorey’s bare biceps rippling under the effort he was making.

A painful pang ran through Mikleo's heart, hand rising to squeeze the fabric of his robe over it. Wishing he could do something, anything he could to help alleviate Sorey's task surprised Mikleo. It was his compassion taking the better out of him he told himself. Nevertheless he couldn't disobey Gramps order and intervene. Not even to moisten the soil and make it easier to plow. Gramps would know and both Sorey and Mikleo would be punished.

"Are you trying to work him to death?" He mumbled unhappily.

"I think Sorey's is managing quite all right." Lailah’s voice surprised him, Mikleo having missed the moment she neared them, "I think I'll have him fold a thousand paper cranes for my task. It will help the people from his town."

Frowning Mikleo turned toward Lailah before he remembered the meaning behind the folding of a thousand papers cranes, his eyes widened in realization. Edna would be planting medicinal plants. Melody had Sorey cook lots, like he would be preparing medicine and food for the sick. Natalie had him working on a dirty, moist and hot place and Lailah… Lailah was a fire seraph that used enchanted papers to channel her power. Without a doubt she would be enchanting these cranes. As the legend says, one who folds a thousand paper cranes would be granted one wish by the gods and it's also a promise of recovery for illness. That was brilliant. There was no mundane task. The seraphim were preparing Sorey for his ultimate goal. They were forming him to be the new healer.

Biting his lips, his attention turned back to Sorey. Face scrunched in his effort, Sorey stopped a few seconds to wipe sweat from his face with the white towel he had wrapped around his neck. Mikleo sighed, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. There was no way to know where that came from.

"Mikleo?" Lailah inquired.

But Mikleo couldn't take his eyes away from Sorey, more than ever he wished to be able to help. For the first time in ages, he had wanted to step close to a human.

"I think our Meebo is upset because he doesn’t understand that he has a massive crush on Sorey." Edna smiled knowingly at Lailah who cooed, hiding behind her hand as she nodded her approval.

Hands balling into fist, Mikleo’s wings opened on their own accord, "I don’t have a crush on a human!"

Ignoring his outburst, Edna’s face turned deceptively innocent as she waved, "Good work Sorey! Mikleo is encouraging you too." her voice could be really loud when she wanted to be heard.

As a blush inevitably spread over his cheeks, Mikleo risked looking back at Sorey. With a blinding smile, Sorey waved back at Edna, or was he waving at Mikleo?

"Thanks a lot, Mikleo! I appreciate it." Sorey shouted back.

Mikleo hid his face between his joined hands. His heart had missed a beat. His breath had hitched. Warmth was spreading into his whole body. It was like his brain short circuited and he could only see Sorey.

A pitiful whimper rose from his throat. He had a massive crush on Sorey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapitre art by kinsdura : [twitter](https://twitter.com/kinsdura/status/1196355573144596480?s=19). you can find Kinsdura art there

Knowing what kind of illness was plaguing his body helped Mikleo, somehow. He couldn't avoid the library anymore anyway, so he had to cope with it. And if he had moved the reading couch just a little that was to better enjoy the sun, not to have a better chance to catch a glimpse of Sorey as he studied. Not at all.

There was a reason for Mikleo's crush. Sorey was reminding very much of the boy from his childhood, the one that saved him from the hunters and healed his wounds. They have the same gentle smile and almost the same shade of green in their eyes. It reminded Mikleo of happy memories. It would pass. Even if he wished it would not.

The Celestial Record opened between his hands, and Mikleo remembered the boy's promise. He remembered the desperation as he promised he would visit when he came of age, he remembered believing it, etching the words into his soul. Mikleo came of age years ago and the boy never visited. Something felt like a burn in his chest as Mikleo willed himself to forget about that, that human had been young and humans often made promises they couldn't keep even if they wanted to. Mikleo was aware of that. He was part of their world once.

Eyes drifting again toward Sorey, Mikleo started to wonder, the burn growing fiercer when he thought about the plague slowly but surely killing Camlann habitants. He shook his head, refusing to think about the implications.

Fingers passing over the wing of a seraph drawn on the pages, Mikleo had the distant hope that the boy may have been able to realize their shared dream. Maybe one day he would receive a book written by an explorer that visited all of those ruins and he would recognize one of the boy's theories. A chuckle rose from Mikleo’s throat. He would love that.

* * *

Falling asleep in the library wasn't in Mikleo's habit. As comfortable the couches were, they weren't beds. It gave him bad cramps in his neck and back and that made him slower as he worked something Mikleo hated. So being startled awake by the door sliding open was more than surprising.

It was dark outside, clouds covering the nearly full moon. Mikleo's oil lamp had burned out while he slept. As his eyes blinked, blinded by the dimmed light of a lamp, the thought that thieves rarely carried light with them was far away from his mind.

Instinct prevailing, Mikleo took a defensive stance, wings opening to their full span while frost started to cover his opened palms. The intruder gasped, nearly letting go of the lamp that could have caused a devastating fire. Mikleo stopped breathing, as astonished as the intruder was to find someone inside.

Though the other was quick to recover from his scare, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I-huh- I wasn't expecting you to be there. You never stayed this late into the night before."

All the tension from his muscles left, leaving Mikleo boneless. He let his ass fall back onto the reading couch. It was only Sorey. Wait? What was Sorey doing here this late?

"Did you forget about something?" Mikleo asked. Sorey didn't need to know the reason of his presence but he needed to know Sorey's.

Putting the lamp on the desk, Sorey stepped away from its bright glow and it seemed he was gently hugged by the shadows, "I technically have until the sunrise to use the library before starting on a new task."

His intention became obvious to Mikleo as he started gathering back his books and notes and spread them on the desk. Lips pulled into a taut line, Mikleo rose from his seat. Sorey's lamp was not enough light, he would hurt his eyes if he worked like that.

Promptly bringing two others lamps to life, Mikleo casted the studying area into gentle lighting. He nodded, now satisfied by the level of light. Then, something struck him. Mikleo would usually leave the library before night, or after dinner if he still had work to do, which wasn't often the case and could be finished the next morning anyway, so Sorey’s little nocturnal visit may be one of many for all he know.

"Do you do that often? Studying late into the night, I mean."

If Sorey had noticed how unusual it was for Mikleo to share more than two words with him he had the tact not to bring it up, he shrugged instead. "Lailah’s task took me the entire day." Then he shook his head, shadows obscuring his usually bright features, "I can't slack off on my studies." He mumbled.

Something wrapped around Mikleo's heart and squeezed tight, Sorey's body straining under effort came to mind. "Do you even sleep? Human's need to sleep or they die." His voice came out harsher than intended.

Sorey shrugged again, "I sleep enough."

The answer wasn't satisfying but there was nothing Mikleo could do. He sighed again, if Sorey wanted to study all night, he couldn't stop him. It was almost impossible to stop his expression from growing fond either, Mikleo’s only hope being that Sorey would be too engrossed in the book to notice.

But it didn't stop Mikleo from noticing Sorey’s fingers. The harsh lamp's light was making the white of the bandages stand out, worse it brought out the multitude brown stains that dirtied the dressing. Plus, it looked poorly made, the length tied into tiny knots around Sorey’s fingers. Mikleo frowned hard as he saw him struggle with the book pages, wincing in pain.

"What happened?" He asked without preamble, taking Sorey’s hand none too gently.

Sorey winced again at Mikleo’s handling, his eyes shifting to the side in embarrassment.

"Hah. It was the papers. I folded a thousand paper cranes for Lailah but the paper she gave me was very soft and slippery it kept cutting my fingers." He looked genuinely embarrassed.

The squeezing around Mikleo's heart increased, "Was she the one to dress your cuts after? She has healing power!"

His voice barely rose, yet it was like Mikleo shouted into the relative quietness. Sorey’s poorly wrapped fingers tensed into his hands and Mikleo was made aware of the contact. Paper cuts while small hurt very much and those bled enough to leave actual stains on the bandages. What was Lailah thinking letting Sorey go like that? Mikleo knew that she had histories with humans even if he wasn't aware of the details, just like Gramps, just like him but was she somehow enjoying leaving Sorey in pain?

"I was made aware that you are in no way allowed to help me with my tasks."

Sorey’s voice was barely above a whisper. It felt like a calming balm on Mikleo's nerves, it suddenly smelled of wood and warm dirt, like the boy. What Sorey said was true, for a moment Mikleo had forgotten. He had even nearly accused Lailah of cruelty when she was the most kind and compassionate seraph he knew. It must have hurt her too to let Sorey go like that.

Without needing to think about it, Mikleo allowed his power to flood in his veins. He shushed Sorey’s protest when he started to remove the bandage, "I didn't give you that task," He told him.

Sorey let out a small exclamation when his hands were encased in a gentle blue glow, cool water flowing from Mikleo's hands to cover his. It encased Sorey’s hands gently. Tiny sparks like the sun reflecting on a lake surface started to shine every time the water licked a cut. It moved like a circling current until all of the dried blood was properly washed and the cuts closed.

"Wow, it's like plunging my hand into a cold stream. It's so shiny."

Mikleo rolled his eyes. Sorey sounded so impressed, eyes widened and voice pitching. Mikleo was stricken by the laugh threatened to rise from his chest at Sorey’s innocent childishness. He sighed loudly to hide it. Then, he was caught by the way the light from his powers reflected in Sorey’s eyes. He felt silly, like he was making one of those cheesy descriptions of a lagoon's colors he could read in one of those romance novels Zaveid shockingly loved so much.

Releasing Sorey's healed hands from his grasp felt abrupt, almost like dipping himself into a cold pond right after leaving a hot spring. Mikleo stubbornly refused to look back at him as he went toward the door.

"Try to get some sleep."

Closing the sliding door behind him barely eased the suffocating sensation out of his chest. Mikleo’s hand covered his mouth. This was more than a crush.

* * *

If later in the night Mikleo came back to the library it was only because he couldn't sleep, not because he needed to check on Sorey. He found him head between his arms, still sitting at the desk, breath even and face peaceful. He had lost his battle against sleep.

When Mikleo had carefully opened the door, he had let in fresh night air that made Sorey's shoulders quiver and his face scrunch in discomfort.

If Mikleo had carried a blanket with him it was only because the night in the mountain was becoming colder and he wanted to read some more huddled under it. It wasn't because he was thinking about Sorey.

Still, Sorey seemed to relax when the blanket’s weight landed on his shoulders, warming him, and Mikleo couldn't resist a lingering touch. His fingers unconsciously moved to Sorey’s hair, the brown locks of Sorey's bangs sliding through his fingers. It felt like petting a puppy.

Mikleo let go, a heavy sigh rising from his chest, all ideas of reading a book forgotten as he closed the door back behind him.

* * *

On the night of the full moon, when the moon was at her peak Mikleo loved to go to the largest pond in the garden and exercise his powers. The way it would happen depended on his mood, either he would meditate sitting in the middle of the pond or he would play with the water and dance with it for hours. But since Sorey showed himself at the temple's doors, Mikleo had felt weird.

When the night of the full moon came, he had no intention to partake in his small ritual. Still he needed to be close to water and needed to see the full moon. The outdoor bath seemed the best place. Really, the hot spring would sooth his sore muscles and calm his nerves, he would be recharged and relaxed at the same time and surrounded in water, he could let himself go.

It was late enough into the night that Mikleo knew no one would bother him. Not even Edna. She had made herself scarce lately and Mikleo could almost feel the dread of the prank she may be preparing for him.

Mikleo leaned against the rocky side of the hot spring, as his wings shivered against the contact with the cold rock. Steaming water glided gently against his feathers, barely getting wet. It was one of the advantages of having grown swan's wings for a water seraph; they rarely were wet.

He sighed, eyes closing as he brought hot water to his face. Why? Why did he keep dooming himself with heartbreaks?

A simple crush would have been easier to deal with. Sorey would have gone back to his village and Mikleo would have had forgotten about him over time. But this? Having real, deeper feelings? How would he even start dealing with them?

Gramps would surely get angry but Mikleo needed to talk with him about that. He was sure that Gramps would help him find a way to overcome it without too much suffering, because Mikleo had no real choice in the matter. He could do nothing with those feelings.

An elegant move of his wrist lifted a bubble of cloudy water from the spring, floating before Mikleo, its edges unstable and trembling. Lifting his other hand he smoothed the surface with the tip of his fingers making the hovering bubble a perfect sphere. Then the water sphere exploded but the water didn't fall back in the spring. The droplets assembled again to form delicate looking butterflies, their wings beating around Mikleo in a simulacrum of flight.

Mikleo chuckled. At least despite his inner turmoil, he could still control his powers enough to make things as complicated as these. It gave him reassurance, somehow. That he could overcome this even though he didn't know what to do.

It was his first time having feelings for someone else after all.

Letting go of the water butterflies, Mikleo watched as the water fell back into the spring, making ripple on the surface like a falling rain. He had left one, resting at the tip of his index. The frost catching the water wings and making unique patterns as Mikleo froze his creation. It was a fascinating sight. He carefully put the ice butterfly on the rock to watch the vapor slowly thaw it.

It came naturally after that, playing in the hot spring and making all kinds of different shapes with the water. It did exactly what Mikleo intended to when he came here, clearing his mind and relaxing his body. Mikleo was comfortable, the hot water felt really nice but he didn't pay attention to the time and started to feel dizzy. One of the shapes took a human form and smiled at Mikleo.

The water splashed around the rocks as Mikleo abruptly pulled himself out of the hot spring. He had lingered in it for too long and the warmth was getting to his head. Drying himself and putting clothes back on was an automatic process as Mikleo refused to think about anything.

His muscles were still loose from the spring, and he didn't want to spoil that. It was too late for his state of mind. It was all Sorey's fault. It was all because he was beautiful, kind, hardworking, intelligent, and full of courage and selflessness… Mikleo was in so deep.

It was certainly his mind playing tricks again when he spotted Sorey standing on the way to Mikleo's rooms. The garden path was lit with torchlight but Sorey was lit by the moonlight basking him in its silver glow. Though Mikleo’s steps were light, Sorey came into attention when he must have heard his feet on the wooded terrace. Mikleo tried hard not to smile at how it made Sorey look like a puppy. He descended from the terrace onto the limestone path, willingly walking toward Sorey. There was a sudden rustling of leaves as the wind picked up and Mikleo could make out the shape of the pink trumpet tree he loved. It was in full bloom, the wind carrying its flower’s smell. There was a bench under it and Mikleo felt the urge to sit with Sorey.

Mikleo stopped a few feet away from Sorey, mind a jumble as his heart rate became erratic, making him unable to come up with something clever to say.

Sorey stepped closer to him, the torchlight finally enlightening his traits. He looked unsure, green eyes turned dark by the night. Mikleo waited, trying to breathe.

"I wanted to say thank you, for the other time." He let out.

Tension leaving him, Mikleo lifted one eyebrow in interrogation. He couldn't think about something he did worth a thank, "You always thank us for everything."

Sorey nearly jumped, "And I mean every word of it." he caught himself lowering his voice not to disturb the other residents, "But you were the one who healed my fingers when you had absolutely no obligation to do it." His eyes avoided Mikleo again, "And for the blanket, too."

If someone wanted to thank something right now, it would be the torchlight for making his blush almost imperceptible under their orange glow. Mikleo was feeling something flutter in his stomach.

"You were about to leave a blood stain on the books." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sorey chuckled, his half smile striking right through Mikleo's chest. It was like he was transparent for Sorey.

"Still, I made something for you."

Holding his hand up between them, Mikleo could see the little fragile thing resting against Sorey’s palm. He was scratching his nape awkwardly as Mikleo observed the tiny object. It was a paper crane, wings and beak carefully folded with fine and shiny paper. It seemed to reflect the moonlight. The paper's color was reminiscent of the violet of Mikleo's eyes. It was well made, like there were gentle feelings and well wishes under its folded wings.

"I'm actually pretty good at making them now. So I picked the best paper and made one just for you."

Mikleo couldn't believe it. He hesitated but eventually, his hands lifted forming a cup to receive the tiny crane. There was a warming spreading from the pit of his stomach, the fluttering sensation growing restless and spreading like a wildfire into Mikleo's body.

Cradling his present like it was made of fragile glass, Mikleo resisted the urge to bring it against his chest. Sorey looked pleased as he accepted the gift, his lips lifting even more into a blinding smile. Mikleo had to glance away from him, eyes finding the starry sky. There were words leaving his mouth before he could prevent them. He was sure of one thing though, he didn't want for this moment to end.

"The night is so nice. Would you mind keeping me company for a while?" it was as if he couldn't recognize his own voice.

"I would love that." Sorey’s smile blinded him.

They sat under the tree, Mikleo's head spinning with the scent of its flowers, from the heat radiating from Sorey's body. They were so close. It would be so easy to touch Sorey and make the gesture seem casual. But Sorey never invaded his personal space. His fingers were spread against the bench surface, his eyes looking at the paper crane resting between Mikleo's hands.

"It's amazing." Mikleo started, Sorey’s eyes lifting back to meet his, "The things you do for Camlann. For all those people."

Sorey shook his head, smile replaced by a frown, "I can't just… I wish I was able to do so much more." He confessed hand balling into a fist.

Mikleo felt guilt gnaw at the warmth inside him when his praise summoned shadows on Sorey's face. He needed to change the subject, anything to make Sorey smile at him again.

"I went to Camlann once, when I was a child, but I couldn't go outside and when I was finally allowed, it rained so heavily I couldn't see anything." Mikleo remembered that with fondness, how he could only focus on the child leading him through the streets.

It seemed to invigorate Sorey whose back straightened, he stayed silent so Mikleo continued. "I-My mother was a human woman, so I was raised as a human for a while. My uncle was living with us too and he would always talk to me about all of his past travels and tell me stories about the gods." Sorey’s attention was on him, head tilted as he listened to Mikleo, like a puppy again, "Well, until I started to grow wings and my parentage was questioned."

Sorey's expression remained neutral but his hands joined on his lap, his fingers interlacing. Mikleo’s tone had changed by the end of his phrase and Sorey was obviously preparing himself for the rest of the tale. Mikleo didn't know why he was telling that to Sorey but he certainly didn't mind talking about it, it didn't hurt anymore.

So he told him how the villagers turned against his family, all the gruesome hatred and vile words they had send at them before actually hiring hunters to chase them and Sorey's expression went sour, changing into something dark again. Brow furrowing, he bit his lips, "Who could to that to a child and his mother?" 

Mikleo shrugged, "Big assholes." He swore. It made the corner of Sorey’s lips lift but it was like he almost felt guilty for it. "Then, I walked and walked and before I knew it I kinda crash landed into Camlann. I fell into a rice field and nearly drowned. A boy saved me and bandaged me up… if it wasn't for that boy, I probably wouldn't have been able to heal your hands. He had green eyes too, a lot like yours." Mikleo couldn't believe he was truly making fun of that ordeal. Well he had nightmares about it for years, so it certainly felt nice to talk so lightly.

With wide eyes and mouth slightly open, Sorey was essentially gaping at him, "I thought you were avoiding me because you were mad I didn't come earlier or something, but you actually didn't recognize me!" he exclaimed.

The outburst wasn't that loud, but it still rang in Mikleo's ears like Sorey had screamed into them. They felt hot. He blinked his eyes, confusion making his thought process incoherent. Was Sorey implying…?

Sorey turned away from Mikleo’s scrutinizing glance, one hand rising to play with the end of his pony tail, "To be fair, you had grown so much I almost didn't recognize you either." Feeling bold, now that he was aware that Mikleo wasn't avoiding him on purpose, he took one of Mikleo’s hands in his, "You hair was shorter back, then but it is so long now and it suits you so well. Your wings were black too, and now they are as white as snow. Look, I even made a necklace from the feathers you left behind!"

Sorey's fingers dug inside his clothes closing around leather thread. He lifted out a simple necklace made with brown leather and a few beads. The pendant was two black feathers, their colors nearly swallowed by the night if they weren't standing out against the skin of Sorey's palm. Sorey seemed particularly proud.

"It was to remember., I have you always close to my heart."

Mikleo was unsure. He started to shake his head in negation, "Those can be any bird feathers. You could be lying to me. You could be trying to gain something from me. I don't know-I-How could you even recognize me! I didn't even recognize you! You-you’ve have grown so tall! You were a scrawny child and look at you now! I can't even be sure it's really you."

It was only when Sorey’s hands gently squeezed his that Mikleo noticed he was still holding it. He was reluctant to pull it away. It felt so warm, now it was almost burning him.

"It was your eyes." Sorey looked straight at them, their noses nearly touching, "I would recognize your eyes anywhere."

He was the one gaping at Sorey now. It was nearly impossible to breathe from how much Mikleo’s chest was swelling, Sorey's words cutting into the dark recess of his mind. It was like the first ray of sun after days of rain. Still, Mikleo couldn't believe it, couldn't believe him. This couldn't be happening.

"It's nice knowing your name now, Mikleo."

"So-Sorey!"

It was impossible to say what compelled him when he was usually so calm and composed but the next thing he knew, Mikleo was repeating Sorey’s name as he threw his arms around him, squeezing against his chest. It truly was him! He had kept his promise.

"You…what took you so long?" He exhaled, releasing Sorey long enough to glare at him. Then he slapped his chest, "I almost thought you died!"

It was becoming harder by the second to control his tears from flowing out. It was stinging but not in a bad way and glaring at Sorey helped a lot. Sorey responding to his glare with a smile as he tentatively lifted a hand to stroke Mikleo's bang away from his face broke the dam. A single tear ran along Mikleo's cheek before Sorey caught it with his thumb.

"I was nearly of age when they closed the mountain." He started to explain, the hand not cupping Mikleo's face resting against his neck. "It was guarded because they wanted to prevent people from going to the shrine. But I would have broken the law just to see you again. I just needed time and a plan. It took me some time but…" Sorey bit is lips, "I was almost there when the first patients came to my mom’s clinic." He let out a heavy sigh, Mikleo leaning closer in their embrace to support him, "I just couldn't leave them after that. Eventually, the plan came in handy when I climbed the mountain to seek help from the seraphim."

They were so close now, Sorey stroking Mikleo's hair had him entranced. He was leaning closer, and closer without minding to. A feather fell, brushing against Sorey's cheek, Mikleo noticing he had let his wings encase them. They shared a quiet laugh as Mikleo willed his wings away. Still, that didn't make them pull away from each other.

It was almost natural after that for their lips to meet. A gentle press of lips against lips, warm and soft, like everything Sorey was to Mikleo. There was no way to know who deepened it first but Mikleo found himself squeezed tighter against Sorey, his hand grasping at his clothes, feeling his heart hammering under his palm. His mouth opened on his own accord when a sound rose from his chest. It was a bit awkward, with their inexperience making their teeth clank against each other, with Sorey's forehead pressing against Mikleo's circlet but they managed. They kissed until there was nothing left but a blur of sensation, of feeling, of touch, of butterflies in his stomach and heaviness in his chest. Mikleo had forgotten how to breathe.

His need to breathe eventually became too much and Mikleo pulled away, short pants coming out of his mouth as he refused to let Sorey go. Sorey was as breathless as he was, a new shine brought out by the moonlight lighting his eyes. Mikleo's fingers squeezed his clothes tighter, eyes closing as a painful realization came to him.

"I-I don't want to let you go back to them."

It was rare for Mikleo to have a selfish wish. That must be why that one single wish was that strong, blinding Mikleo to the reality of the outside world. Sorey squeezed him tighter. He didn't need to say it out loud. The only answer possible to Mikleo’s statement was hanging heavily between them even before he let out his selfish wish. The month of Sorey staying was almost drawing to an end. There were few seraphim left to give him a task and Mikleo was one of them.

He nuzzled his nose against Sorey's chest, refusing to think about the dreadful moment when he would have to let go, because Sorey never belonged to him.

There was a hand settling between his wings, shy of touching them and Mikleo was grateful for that. Sorey's other hand found purchase at Mikleo's nape, playing with the small hair that he couldn't pull up in his ponytail. It was soothing, reassuring, and sort of reminding Mikleo that Sorey was still there.

"Do you remember the saying about those who read the Celestial Record?"

Mikleo felt the question rumble through Sorey’s chest where he was nestled against it. The timbre was warm and Mikleo closed his eyes, grasping Sorey's clothes tighter.

"That all those who had read the book would eventually travel and see the ruins by themselves." He answered, there was confusion in his voice because he couldn't grasp where Sorey was going with that.

Sorey's hand against his nape started to lightly scratch him, eliciting a pleasured sound he could barely stifle. He couldn't think properly with Sorey doing that to him. Mikleo felt Sorey nod before he rested his chin on top of Mikleo's head. They were so close that from an outside point of view it looked like one single person was sitting on the bench.

"It's been so long. So much time had passed since I promised I would come back to you. I know I should have come sooner but..." Sorey let out a sigh, trailing on what he wanted to say. Mikleo knew his reason anyway. There was no need for apologies. "No. What I'm trying to say is even though I too nourished that dream; I started to think it would be so much better taking you with me." Sorey confessed, the amused chuckle he let out echoing through Mikleo's body.

If Mikleo was comfortable before, between Sorey’s arms, now he was practically melting, with heat reaching his cheek as a clear image of Sorey's dream came to him. He didn't dare imagine more. It was all but an unreachable dream for him.

Biting his lips, Mikleo felt the need to tell Sorey that, "I-"

He was interrupted by both of Sorey's hands against his cheeks and when Sorey pulled him up to look into his eyes Mikleo felt tears fill them again. Never had Sorey’s smile held so much sadness. Sorey didn't need Mikleo to tell him.

"I… don't know how much time is left before I put an end to the epidemic."

There was a small voice telling Mikleo that Sorey should have added 'if' but he pushed it away finding solace in Sorey's eyes, forgetting again about all that would eventually separate them.

"That- that’s why I refuse to make that kind of promise anymore," Sorey whispered, voice coated by emotion.

He would never say which promise but Mikleo didn't need to hear it, he didn't want to. Mikleo let him talk, Sorey's thumbs caressing his cheeks as he brought him close again. Sorey’s breath was hot against Mikleo's lips.

"But tonight… and all the nights we have left, let me be yours and yours only."

* * *

It was so hot. This was a sensation close to being near a furnace and it was starting to grow too uncomfortable for Mikleo to sleep. His eyes reluctantly opened to assess the reason why there was so much warmth surrounding him. His limbs felt too languid for him to move, still Mikleo moved his arm to try and open his sleeping cloth only to find bared skin under his fingers. It wasn't in his habit to sleep in the nude.

The fog on his mind cleared a bit at the realization, his face rising from the blanket in wonder, Mikleo found him encased by strong arms, their loose hold tightening around his waist as he moved some more. The warmth was coming from the body huddled against his back and there was no way Mikleo was willing to part from it anymore.

He turned his body to face Sorey, watching his face fondly while he let out a soft protesting noise at Mikleo's shifting. Green eyes opened to the world, to Mikleo, and Sorey’s smile was as blinding as ever.

"Good morning." He said, voice heavy with sleep as he squeezed Mikleo's waist.

The smile, the voice, everything in Sorey brought Mikleo back to last night, when soft fingers had trailed against his hip bones, when gentle kisses and bites were deposited along the column of his throat until they reached his collarbones, when nails had carefully racked through his feathers, eliciting a pleasure Mikleo would have never thought possible.

He remembered having responded to the touches, quenching a thirst he hadn't know before as he had let his own hands explore Sorey as much as he wanted. They had shared breathes, soft sounds and encouragements, caresses and strokes, kisses and so much more until both of them reached completion, until both of them felt complete with their other half finally found.

The memories assaulting him woke Mikleo's body in full and he hid his face against Sorey's shoulder as warmth pooled in his belly. Sorey started playing with his hair as Mikleo slowly relaxed, willing himself to calm down.

Last night was so… it had felt so…indescribable. It was like Mikleo was still under whatever Sorey's spell had cast on him.

"The sun isn’t not even out yet." He mumbled sleepily against Sorey’s shoulder.

The hand in his hair started to slowly draw a path down to Mikleo's shoulder blades stopping to gently scratch against the downy feathers scattered at the juncture between his wings and back. Mikleo gasped at the sensation, feeling himself stir against Sorey’s legs. He knew somewhere that he should have felt ashamed, but the flush brushing his cheeks was everything but shame.

Sorey’s smile had turned loving with the hint of wildness in it, something Mikleo had discovered recently that Sorey was capable of. Want was something new and something untamed by Mikleo, yet it was easier to get accustomed to it than he would have thought, and it was addictive too. Sorey was addictive. Mikleo wanted to slowly discover all the different kinds of smiles he could show him, all of the different kinds of expressions he could unravel.

Without being prompted, Sorey started to place lingering kisses on Mikleo's jaw, then Mikleo's cheeks before he allowed their lips to find each other's.

They parted only a few inches, their noses brushing as Sorey whispered, "Then we still have a few hours left."

He claimed Mikleo's lips again making him forget about everything else. Mikleo was so happy. He didn't know what possessed him but, smiling against Sorey's kiss, he slowly pushed him until Sorey's back was resting against the mattress. The expression he sported as Mikleo straddled him, hands slowly roaming against the planes of his chest was a delight to Mikleo’s eyes. Halfway between arousal and surprise until it was overtaken by love, Sorey's face showed how much he had liked it when Mikleo shifted his hips just so. Their legs entangled and Mikleo let out the tiniest sigh when a sudden pleasure rushed through his veins at the slightest brush of their arousal.

With one of his hand initiating the slowest descent toward where they both wanted it the most, Mikleo’s breathy voice teased, "Then we better use our time wisely."

* * *

When morning came, Mikleo would have done everything in his power for this moment, this night to never end, still not ready to let Sorey part from him.

There was one thing he thought would serve that purpose., Sorey was making him have selfish thoughts because he wanted for Sorey to stay with him all day. Mikleo was reluctant to keep Sorey away from his duties. Sorey's deal with the seraphim was that he would be given a task every morning, yet Mikleo couldn't figure out what task to give him. It meant the complete day would be lost to Sorey, that he wouldn't be allowed to study yet he asked Sorey to stay with him a bit more, just enjoying each other’s presence as long as they could. He just didn't want their moment to end.

Mikleo would never lie and told Sorey that the day would be lost because Mikleo couldn't find a task to give him. Sorey’s expression and laughter as he a told Mikleo that an entire day spend with him would never be lost made Mikleo's feathers ruffle pleasantly.

There was just one thing that Mikleo forgot. It was that today he couldn't afford to linger in bed all morning. He had let himself fall behind in his duties and they had started to pile up. Nevertheless, there was nothing that could stop Mikleo from indulging in Sorey's presence.

There was an afterthought that it would eventually breach Gramps ears and that he certainly wouldn't be pleased, but Mikleo could care less right now, not with how Sorey’s voice sounded, as they strolled through the garden.

Mikleo was happy. Not even the cloudy weather could spoil his mood. Sorey's smile as they shared conversation was his sun. Their shared interest over a vast range subjects like temple architecture to cooking animated their stroll.

It was making his heart beat fast, blood pumping in his veins. Mikleo could tell his brain was clouded with endorphins, but there was nothing he wanted to do about it. He wasn't losing control of himself, on the contrary it felt like he had never been this aware of himself before. There was a sensation of lightness in his limbs, flutters in his stomach, warmth every time their eyes would meet and all because of the man beside Mikleo. Even though the sensations were so overwhelming that he was starting to feel a bit dizzy from them, Mikleo would have wanted for the world to disappear just for them to be able to stay just like that.

It was the sight of a set of limestone stairs leading atop a small grassy hill that had Mikleo crash hard back into reality. The fall was hard, stifling even as his chest constricted. He stared at the stairs, wishing they would disappear and that Mikleo would stop thinking too much about what was resting atop the hill. Something he really shouldn't have ignored.

Sorey’s hand squeezed his, lifting the shadow that had started to creep into Mikleo's mind, "Something wrong? You have gone quiet all of a sudden."

Biting his lips, Mikleo looked at Sorey. His head was tilted on the side, curious about Mikleo's sudden change of attitude, a literal puppy asking for a scratch behind the ear. Mikleo held back his chuckle. The idea forming in his mind seemed crazy, dangerous and was going against all warnings Gramps ever gave him. Was there a means for him to combine doing his most important duties while spending time with Sorey? Looking at him was enough for Mikleo to make his decision. Sorey was gentle, kind, helpful and selfless. He gave his heart to Mikleo without conditions. Mikleo trusted him.

Still there was a lingering hesitation as he opened his mouth to ask, "Do you remember when we reached the part about Dragons in the Celestial Record? You theorized that either they were a metaphor for the most powerful Seraphim or they had gone extinct."

Sorey nodded enthusiastically, "I remember quite well. I still think that we would know if Dragons were still roaming the sky, and though there is a lot of imagery of Dragons, legends involving those resembled legends about seraphim and their blessing-"

"And if I say I have proof Dragons exist?" Mikleo interrupted already feeling proud that he had something over Sorey.

Mikleo had to stop Sorey's rant otherwise he would have gone into a long argumentation of his theories, and there was no standing that when Mikleo knew he could easily win that one. He put his hand on his hip, looking at Sorey with every bit of self-satisfaction he could, the corner of his lips lifted in a smile he hoped to be enigmatic enough to strike Sorey's curiosity. He could already imagine Sorey's reaction.

For now, Sorey was frowning, waiting for Mikleo to expose the said proof. His cheeks had turned ruddy. He easily let himself be led when Mikleo pulled him toward the stairs. The grassy hill was a steep climb that made Sorey pant a little but as soon as the green tiled roof of the two story pagoda built atop the hill became visible his eyes were widening in amazement.

He climbed the stairs faster, impatient to see more.

The staircase gave way to an immense flat terrace, large flagstones covering the ground. There was a symbol painted on the ground, water furrows forming a perfect square around it. There were blooming lotus flowers floating about, gently swayed by the current. On each side of the square there was a smaller furrow.

Mikleo watched, pleased as Sorey’s sight followed them. One furrow was going southward stopping before a large stone, an array made of paper surrounding its round shape. Another was going toward the north and stopped before a lit brazier, a gentle flame held between simply ornamented metal. The third furrow followed the west until it reached a wooden structure, the metal tubes hanging from it varying in length and size. Their function was (revealed when a gust of wind blew between the tubes, making them all chime and jingle in a harmonious sound. Then there was the last furrow facing the rising sun though this one didn't stop but rather originated from a large pool, its clear water running into the whole structure.

There was also the ornamented pagoda on the other side of the terrace, whose double door had been left wide open, letting the grey light of the cloudy morning penetrate into an empty room. Surprisingly the ground was littered with cloth and cushions. It looked like a giant bed.

Sorey’s face was priceless. A mix of astonishment and wonder as he obviously tried to understand the furrows functions and look at everything at the same time. The temptation to tease him about it was really strong and Mikleo could barely fight against it. The opportunity was taken away when the surface of the pool suddenly broke, rippling water hitting loudly against the stones.

Emerging from his bath, pure silver white scales glistening with water, Maotelus opened his leathery wings wide, projecting large shadows over the both of them as he let them drip. They were far away enough to not be hit by the water but Mikleo had the impression it would have drenched them. His large tail was still making ripples in the surface as the dragon hoisted his large body out of the water. Blue eyes gleaming as he spotted Mikleo, it seemed like his snout was forming a smile as he crouched down to greet him.

"Good morning, little one." he said, laying himself down in a position reminding Mikleo of a large cat. Maotelus’ voice, though booming, had a youthful timbre to it and its cheerfulness always told Mikleo how he was happy to receive his visit. Not once did the Dragon open his mouth though, like the air itself brought his words to their ears.

It seemed to astonish Sorey even more, his eyes never leaving the looming form by the pond. Maotelus barely spared him a glance before coming back to Mikleo.

The timber of his voice had changed to something lower, "I see you brought a friend with you. It's not in your habit to break the rules." this one sentence held some threat.

There was some fear that Maotelus could react badly to Sorey's presence after all, that Gramps wouldn't be the only one to chastise Mikleo. Eyes roaming the Dragons form, Mikleo’s sight stopped at its paw resting against the stone tiles, a single claw could crush Sorey. Mikleo swallowed, gaze hardening as he stepped closer to Maotelus. In any case, he was ready to protect Sorey. He was the one that made the decision to bring him here in the first place and would take whatever punishment would be aimed at him as long as Sorey was spared from it.

But before Mikleo could plead his case, Sorey bowed low, eyes full of stars and body nearly shaking in anticipation.

"Great Lord, Maotelus. My name is Sorey and I can't hide the pleasure and honor it is to meet you."

He raised his eyes, looking at the Dragon like he was still unable to believe his own senses. Maotelus seemed pleased by the greeting and the revering, his shoulders easing as he shook his drying wings before tucking them back against his body. He bowed his head once in answer. Mikleo too was pleased, relief removing his own tension. He should have known Sorey would recognize the crest from the Celestial Record.

If Gramps was the mountain god, Maotelus had temples dedicated to him in the whole region where spiritual power was high, making him one of the primary gods mentioned in the Celestial Record. There was one thing Sorey had been right about in his theory though, it was that Dragons were in fact the top of the seraphim hierarchy, though them having an oversized lizard bodies wasn't metaphorical.

It seemed it happened in another era, yet Mikleo was still a child in the times where human pilgrims still visited the seraphim, giving them offerings and prayers in exchange of their blessing. When men decided to stop worshipping seraphim, Maotelus chose to stay with his old friend Zenrus.

Crossing his paw in front of him, Maotelus rested his head against them to be at eye level with Sorey, "I've heard about you, young Sorey,"

The pleased tone was back in his voice again. The Dragon breathed through his nostrils then his expression morphed into something of concern, the scales atop his eyes frowning like they were brows, "You seem to have a fever." He told Sorey.

Alarmed, Mikleo turned back toward Sorey. The slight trembling of his body, his breathlessness, his red cheek, the unusual warmth emanating from him, it all made sense now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Now that he had been found out, it was like the remainder of Sorey’s strength was sapped away, his shoulder slumped and he didn't even try to look sorry as he kneeled before Maotelus. The Dragon was observing the scene attentively with his head tilted on the side where it rested against his paws.

"I've felt a little off since the morning. It's nothing." Sorey said.

"I could have healed you before it had gotten this bad."

And that was exactly what Mikleo intended to do as he approached Sorey, hand rising as he concentrated his powers. Sorey’s head lolled to the side, flinching like Mikleo’s powers were hurting him. Hands reaching up to suddenly cover his mouth Mikleo's next words were full of disbelief.

"I can't feel anything."

It never happened before. Mikleo’s water was strong, it's purifying effects unparalleled. He had been able to bring back animals in the brink of death before so why wasn't it working with a simple fever? Unless it was more than that, an illness that Mikleo had no knowledge about. That even a seraph couldn't heal. Sorey had been exposed to such an illness, right? What if he had caught it? What if it was finally the plague that Sorey fought so hard against that would finally take him away from Mikleo?

There was a drumming sound in Mikleo’s ears, the hammering of his heart making his blood pump hard enough to be deafening. His breath was short. He was feeling hot then so cold. Sorey’s red cheeks had gone suddenly pale.

"Silly, Mikleo."

Maotelus' amused voice pierced right through the haze that Mikleo's mind had become. Mikleo inhaled a sharp breath. More than any seraphim living on this mountain Maotelus was the one that had protected and loved humans the longest. There was no way he was mocking them right now.

"I-I don't understand." Mikleo tried.

He startled, his body nearly seizing as Maotelus started to gently nuzzle Sorey with his snout. "You bonded yourself with him. He sure has strong spiritual sensitivity to only be down with a fever. When I was a youngling my first vessel fell into a coma for hours. Only a being with stronger power than you could ease his fever. It should start to abate by now." He chuckled, the situation bringing back fond memories.

Sorey was smiling, accepting the gentle touch of the Dragon's cold snout against his cheek and his hair. He seemed very obvious to the situation because whatever Maotelus was doing to him was taking his fever away. There was a small pang of jealousy but Mikleo was not sure to whom it was aimed. Mikleo’s mouth opened then closed because to be honest he too was very confused by the situation.

"I… bonded with Sorey?"

Maotelus rose his head, looking at Mikleo with wide eyes before understanding found him, "Ah, trust old Zenrus to never inform you about that. We do want our kids to stay forever innocent, right?"

Sorey looked at Maotelus then at Mikleo before looking back at Maotelus silently asking him something that Maotelus approved with a small nod.

"In my formation to become priest," he started voice small but steady, "we learned how to make our spiritual sensitivity grow, only those with the strongest sensitivity would become high priest. The high priest was to dedicate his life to the seraphim for the greatest reward would be to be chosen as a seraphim vessel."

He was mirroring the expression Mikleo gave him earlier, proud to know something that Mikleo didn't. Maotelus looked at their interaction like he was about to burst out laughing. Mikleo's eyes narrowed. He wasn't pleased to be the butt of a joke… but what Sorey was implying…

"It's the strongest bond possible between human and seraphim." Sorey rose, his legs a little wobbly but he managed to make the few centimeters separating him from Mikleo, then taking his hand, he kissed Mikleo’s palm in reverence, "Thank you for granting me your very soul, Mikleo."

It strongly felt like Mikleo was made fun of for it to be true. He had shared his soul with Sorey? Maotelus looked pleased, happy for them and Sorey, well Sorey looked like the dope in love that he had been all night. Now that he reflected on it, it made sense. Mikleo had felt different since this morning, almost like Sorey had shared his emotions, his happiness, his love and everything with him.

"It seems the bond was accidental after all. I can remove it from you if you want."

Sorey looked so pained at that not knowing that the thought refused to even cross Mikleo's mind. He would never willingly let go of the bond.

The only thing Mikleo could do was to sigh, "Gramps is going to kill me."

Maotelus couldn't contain his laughter anymore. It looked like a child laughing for the first time after years and Mikleo couldn't resent him for mocking him.

* * *

They stayed until midday idly chatting and sharing knowledge with Maotelus. It turned out the god was as much a fan of the Celestial Record as they were only that Maotelus had known some of the ruins when they were still thriving places. Although Mikleo already knew about most of his stories, it was good to relearn about them with Sorey.

He asked all kinds of questions that Maotelus was really motivated to answer. Mikleo couldn't refrain from telling how weird he sounded wanting to know about trends in pottery decoration but the truth was he found himself interested too. That Maotelus would answer him in earnest and with extensive knowledge of the subject felt worse somehow.

The powerful god Mikleo revered was a ruin nerd too.

But all good things must come to an end eventually and the very loud rumble of Maotelus’ stomach had ended the moment, reminding Mikleo that he was the one supposed to bring the Dragon's lunch today. It was only a matter of minutes for him to go back to the kitchen and bring back whatever meal Melody had prepared for him, yet he was a bit reluctant to leave the bubble the three had formed around them. Well to be honest, he wouldn't say no to some of Sorey's left over cake right now.

It seemed Sorey was still a little weakened by his fever and chose to stay by Maotelus' side. He did insist on wanting to assist Mikleo but quickly changed his mind when both Mikleo and Maotelus glared at him. Mikleo was still worried about Sorey's condition even though it had improved; he had a feeling that it must be a side effect of the bond. Sadly it meant he was the only one left to bring food to their bellies for Maotelus was too large to roam the Temple’s smaller buildings. He looked behind himself twice as he was climbing down the stairs before sighing at his own stupidity.

It was only when he was certain that Mikleo was out of hearing range that Sorey's gaze hardened on Maotelus. Though his body language seemed hesitant, his eyes were confident leaving Maotelus no choice but to receive that gaze.

"My lord, pardon my presumptions but could you maybe show me the color of your tongue?"

Maotelus rolled his eyes, hours spent telling Sorey to drop the formality between them had done nothing, the kid too well raised to be anything but polite it seemed. Then he sighed, Sorey's request making him aware that he had been found out. He smiled inwardly, thinking it was cute and considerate that Sorey would wait for Mikleo to leave to expose Maotelus.

"And here I thought I was careful enough. The only one aware of my condition are Zenrus and Lailah, you know." Maotelus had a feeling Sorey knew exactly that he was trying to hide his condition.

Sorey nodded, "I felt it when you healed my fever. Even so, I'm-was the son of a healer., I noticed that your eyes get cloudy sometimes and how you seem to space out sporadically. You obviously held back a cough earlier too. Even your body language is a bit off, and I'm no expert of Dragon's body language." Now Sorey was standing up, dusting his knee as he stepped closer to Maotelus, "I won't tell anyone if you don't wish for them to know. Though I really need to see the color of your tongue… you must be aware that you present all of the other symptoms…"

Closing his eyes, Maotelus was still reluctant to show the inside of his mouth, the rows of sharp teeth he hid behind his lips would be frightening for a human. He knew Sorey surely was someone beyond that, but old habits die hard and he still refused to grant Sorey's request. It was better to simply confess.

"I felt it when more and more people started to grow ill." He said instead, eyes squeezing tighter as he remembered the feelings, "I felt it when their lives were slowly wasting away… I couldn't just descend and do something because… but I couldn't stay idle either so I tried."

He opened his eyes, vision clouded by his own fever as Sorey looked at him in compassion. His fingers were twitching, resting against his side like he itched to touch Maotelus snout again and stroke it.

"How did you catch it? We thought it was the source water so we stopped drinking from it and only drank from the well but-"

"Your mind sure works fast. I didn't catch it. Not exactly. It's more like… just like I took your fever away. I absorbed the villagers' sickness. I thought I would be able to purify it once it was inside my body but more and more people had gotten sick and I couldn't contain it all. In the end I was affected too." It pained Maotelus to tell Sorey that he couldn't save the villager, that ultimately, he had been too weak of a god to save them. "We gods find our strength in humans' prayer and offering but as you must know, people stopped their worship of the old gods. I'm getting weaker day by day. Though we are never aging... gods aren't immune to death."

He let the fact that he probably didn’t have much longer left hanging in the air, knowing that Sorey understood. It felt good somehow, to be able to confide in someone who could understand mortality. Maotelus wasn't afraid to die per se, he had lived long enough and had seen many things, but he had lost his purpose when humans stopped their worship. It was just… he didn't want to make the one he would leave behind sad.

For a second Maotelus thought Sorey’s silence meant disappointment or even anger facing the god's weakness, but Sorey's expression was not judging him, there wasn't any resentment, only an expression that Maotelus couldn't identify. He was standing back straight, eyes softer now as he reached a hand to touch the Dragon. Maotelus let him, appreciating the gesture as Sorey put his forehead on his snout.

"I wish I could heal you right now." He said making Maotelus smile.

"I'm sure you'll save the village."

It was enough for him. Sorey looked at him, then his eyes widened. It seemed some sort of realization hit him as his mouth opened to form words. He was looking at Maotelus in wonder, the green of his eyes brighter than Maotelus thought possible.

"I think… I think I have an idea. Could it be possible that if you regained some strength…" he trailed. Maotelus could only guess where he was trying to go. Still Sorey's words made him think. What would happen if he regained the strength he had lost because of his sickness?

Then Sorey’s jaw tightened, his eyes focusing, a strong sense of determination settling on his features, "I know what to do."

The only warning Maotelus got was a last bow as Sorey hastily excused himself before he climbed down the stairs. Maotelus’ head was hurting too much to think about a weird human behavior so instead he rolled on his back allowing the meager ray of sun that pierced through the clouds to warm his belly.

* * *

Mikleo let go of the small cart full of food he was pulling when Sorey passed by him in such a hurry he almost didn't recognize him.

"Wha-Sorey!'

His call attracted Sorey's attention. He stopped his run suddenly turning to look back at Mikleo with wide eyes, he was a little breathless but let out a pleased laughter when his hand wrapped around Mikleo’s wrist.

"Perfect timing, Mikleo. We could go together!" Sorey claimed.

Blinking in confusion was the only response Mikleo could give him, his mouth forming protests and asking for an explanation as he was taken by fear that something must have happened to Maotelus. After all, it didn't escape Mikleo that the Dragon had seemed a bit off for a while. Though he didn't dare ask Maotelus, Mikleo had kept an eye on him. Still, there was a bubbly glint in Sorey eyes that reassured him as he started to drag him through the garden in the opposite direction from Maotelus’ pagoda.

"I think I found it, Mikleo!" Sorey exclaimed, voice full of mirth.

"Sorey? What are you talking about? Stop dragging me, I can walk." He protested, though he never tried to pull his wrist away from Sorey's grasp. Sorey's grip wasn't that strong to begin with.

But Sorey never stopped, he looked about to burst out laughing again, joyous and his step light as his long strides led them through the temple grounds. He held one book up for Mikleo to see.

"It was there all along!"

Mikleo squinted to look at the book title. This was a veterinarian book about how to take care of cattle and horses. He failed to see how it was relevant to anything. Raising his brow in interrogation, Mikleo was still curious to know more.

Sorey went on without being prompted, "I know it's about animals but then Maotelus is not human either. It opened my eyes that I was looking at things too narrowly. They all have the same symptoms as in this book! It's that! We never had any animal catch such a kind of disease in the village so I didn't know, and humans can't catch it the book says. But what if this one could be caught by humans? I'm sure it's that, and I know! I know how to treat it, the book explains it! I'm sure it will work the same with human patients!"

There was no stopping Sorey but as he went on Mikleo started to understand, different kinds of emotions succeeding in a fast path before unaltered elation overcame all the rest the moment Sorey said he knew how to treat the plague.

"Really?" He expressed disbelief but he was sure Sorey was right, Sorey could only be right, "It's-It's amazing news! You'll-you should-" Mikleo stopped, his heart missing a beat when he grasped the full meaning of it.

His breath caught in his throat, Mikleo feeling a heavy lump starting to grow. He swallowed trying but failing to ease the sensation. Sorey was about to leave.

Unaware of Mikleo's distress, Sorey nodded happily, hand sliding from Mikleo’s wrist to intertwine their fingers, "I'll need lots of supplies though, more than the mountain could provide. But I'm sure if I heal Maotelus first he could help! He would purify the patients that I don't have enough medicine to heal completely. He would stop the contagion from spreading more and-"

This time Mikleo’s heel dug into the courtyard gravel, effectively stopping them. "What do you mean by healing Maotelus first?" Mikleo had been certain something was wrong. Biting the inside of his cheek he held back his need to scream.

This was too much at once, he couldn't handle all that. It seemed that Sorey's emotions were filtering through their bond, clashing strongly against his, making Mikleo's head swarm. He needed a moment to think, to breathe, and to put a dam on those feelings.

Sorey’s gaze was avoiding him, "Sorry. It slipped. I wasn't supposed to tell you." he rubbed his nape.

Holding his head between his hands, Mikleo breathed deep, "He is a god. How did he fall sick in the first place?" Mikleo shook his head, when his violet eyes found Sorey's, they had regained some hope, "You said you could heal him."

Sorey’s smile was back, confident, "Yes! Mom and I used to go fetch those very rare herbs in the forest. I remember where it grows. There should be plenty in this season. Those are the primary ingredients I'll need. I'm making a tonic for Maotelus first and then if it works-"

He didn't say the rest and Mikleo was grateful that he was sensible enough not to remind him of _that_ right now.

Mikleo breathed deep, running a hand in his hair. Now that he was finally calm enough to take in their surroundings Mikleo noticed that they had reached the Temple’s main entrance, the gates still wide open as usual and the forest behind. Mikleo kept staring at the dirt path, eyes looking up toward the crown of the tree as their leaves drifted in the wind.

"Come with me, Mikleo. We'll pick more herbs if we work together." Sorey tried.

That Mikleo would jerk away from him as he tried to take back his hand seemed to hurt Sorey deeply. Mikleo didn't know if the bond worked both ways and Sorey’s pain was so deep because he could feel how much Mikleo was hurting himself.

Shaking his head, Mikleo tried to control his thoughts focusing on the pride he felt that Sorey was able to find the cure, "I can't…" it felt too soon to crush Sorey's, no… to crush his and Sorey's dream, "I can't leave the temple ground just like that. I promised Gramps and I won't disobey him."

His voice was steady but inwardly Mikleo was screaming, letting go of all those conflicting feelings. He loved Sorey so much but Gramps… Gramps and the others were his family, this temple was home and he couldn't leave just like that. The little voice inside him was telling him it was temporary, only to fetch some herbs but Mikleo knew better.

Crossing that gate meant walking back to the human world, and Mikleo wasn't sure he wouldn't want to stay in it. To stay where Sorey was and Sorey didn't belong in the spiritual world.

When Sorey reached for him this time, Mikleo couldn't have avoided it. His body was shaking so much he was literally getting some of his feathers loose. Sorey held him firmly, stroking his hair, his back until the trembling receded. There was no way to be certain how it happened but soon Mikleo was appeased, feeling at ease and loved.

They smiled softly at each other. Sorey leaned, giving him a chaste kiss. He knew, he understood.

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me?"

Mikleo nodded. Sorey’s words sounded like a promise. Whatever Mikleo chose, he would be there. They exchanged a last longing look until their hands slipped away from each other.

"Wait," Mikleo called Sorey before he turned back, there was something burning on his tongue. "My task for you." he started, it would give him closure, and it would make Sorey’s departure real, "I ask of you to heal Maotelus’ sickness."

Sorey smiled, and then nodded. Now he had no choice but to succeed. It let him know that Mikleo trusted him. He would make Maotelus better, then they will say goodbye. In giving him his task knowing that Sorey would accomplish it, Mikleo acted according to the Seraphim offer to Sorey. It made everything official and thus made everything tangible. No more what if, no more maybe, only certitude.

There was a numbness slowly taking root into Mikleo's chest.

Mikleo stood in the courtyard, watching as Sorey crossed the gate, Gramps’ protective barrier shimmering and closing back behind him as he went through it. Sorey ran along the dirt path and soon he was only a distant dot swallowed by the forest.

Mikleo sighed. Sorey will return. He would accomplish his task.

He started to pace around the courtyard hoping to chase away the darker thoughts and focus on the present, Sorey would return and Mikleo couldn't just wait here doing nothing. He had to help. Maybe it would be wise to discuss more of Sorey’s plan with Maotelus. Maybe he could inform the others. To be honest, Mikleo was dreading a conversation with Gramps.

"Mikleo! Mikleo!"

The call of his name echoed inside Mikleo's mind as if somehow his train of thought had summoned Gramps here. He lifted his head and turned toward the voice, offering a smile to Gramps as his small feet carried him surprisingly fast to Mikleo. However, the fact that Gramps was followed by a small group of seraphim alerted Mikleo. Lailah stood behind him face unusually solemn, but her expression grew concerned as the group approached Mikleo. Frowning, Mikleo hissed as he noticed the worry etched in Gramps face. Gramps was aware that something was amiss and he didn't seem pleased by it.

"What is happening? Was it Sorey who breached my barrier a moment ago?"

Certainly, Gramps voice mirrored his worried expression it was also full of accusation much more than Mikleo ever heard coming from it. He should have known Gramps would notice a human crossing his barrier even from the inside.

"Yes, he just left." Mikleo answered for lack of better explanation.

"Why did he leave so suddenly? Did he find the treatment?" Now Gramps was curious. He easily made the connection that Sorey’s sudden departure could only mean one thing.

Mikleo felt cold, already missing Sorey’s presence and hoping he would be back soon. He knew he should feel overjoyed that Sorey was on his way to find the cure but right now couldn't bring himself to care. Lailah stepped closer, her hands finding Mikleo's arm in a comforting gesture. Sorey was going to leave... Sorey found the cure and Mikleo was cold.

Lailah’s touch did nothing to warm him. She said something but Mikleo could only hear the thumping sound of his heart. Mikleo closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath because Gramps asked him a question and he was bound to answer.

"Yes, I think so. I… I tasked him with healing Maotelus. I know he won't leave without accomplishing it. He'll be back soon." Mikleo asserted, eyes drifting back toward the forest.

His words couldn't be enough to express how he was proud of Sorey finding the cure. His face thought was an open book for all to see. He squeezed his hands together in a praying gesture because he had faith in Sorey. He trusted him more than he ever trusted anyone. 

But saying it out loud was making all of this so real. It was Mikleo convincing himself that he would have time, that they both would have more time. Giving Sorey his last task was releasing him from his oath to the seraphim, it was giving them closure. It would insure that they would be granted the time to say a proper goodbye, and maybe then it would hurt less.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere, whispers uttered around him. The air became heavy loading with lingering static. Gramps face had changed while Mikleo felt some spark ignite between his fingers. A thunderstorm was brewing. All that tension was coming from the old seraph facing Mikleo. His own words came back to Mikleo, eyes widening in fear. He just told Gramps he had brought a human to Maotelus.

"So, you let him see Maotelus. You allowed him to see Maotelus in this weakened state. "

The words were careful, pronounced slowly between each breath but Mikleo could tell just how furious Gramps really was. He remembered being frightened by Gramps' anger as a child when he let out that those hunters had chased him and his mom and that his mom probably… but this was nothing like now. This somehow felt so, so much worse

Lightning hit the roof of the closet building, sending broken tiles flying everywhere in the courtyard. The other seraphim present let out a collective gasp before someone offered to prevent any fire. It brought some agitation. Mikleo felt himself start to shake, Lailah’s hand squeezing his biceps.

Gramps white wings were ruffled in contained anger, knuckle blanching where they tightened around his cane, yet he was breathing in and out as his eyes narrowed on Mikleo. Gramps was trying to calm down to allow Mikleo words to defend himself.

Taking the offer, Mikleo worked his brain to find and appropriate justification for his deeds, "I-I wasn't aware of Maotelus’ state before Sorey brought it out..." He confessed, "But Sorey… he would never-"

"Sorey is human! A human that stopped believing in the old gods! The same as those humans that are hunting and killing the remaining Dragons around the continent!" Gramps claimed, yelling at Mikleo, "For all you know he could have been seeking to find a Dragon here all along! He could have played us all! They kill them in the name of their new god and sell their body in pieces! I thought you were intelligent, Mikleo but this was beyond stupidity."

Mikleo remembered only too well when Gramps had warned him about the Dragons' hunting. He remembered the sickness that seized his stomach, the mindless horrors that humans were capable of. He had resented them even more for that, but there was no way he would let Gramps talk like that of Sorey. It was in his own body that anger was rising now.

"You don't even know Sorey! He isn't like that! He would never hurt any of us. " He yelled back.

Gramps seemed as surprised as Mikleo that he dared to talk back. They both were breathing hard silence settling in the courtyard. Then Gramps shoulders sagged.

"You bonded with him." he stated.

The sigh leaving Gramps lips was tired, tainted by his old age. He rubbed his wrinkled face with his hand. Mikleo's anger dimmed as the coldness of guilt slowly crept back into him. He had expected anything from Gramps but this. There was acceptancetion on Gramps face like he had somehow expected Mikleo to bond with a human at some point. But Sorey wasn't any human and Mikleo felt Gramps needed to know that.

"It wasn't on purpose but… I feel like Sorey deserved that bond anyway." Then holding his chin high, determined, Mikleo confessed, "I'm in love with him, Gramps."

The admission lifted a weight on his chest, Mikleo’s breathing easier now that it was out. He was dreading Gramps reaction, but they had already started pouring their feelings out anyway.

Against all odd, Gramps gave him a smile though it held some lingering sadness, "You always had the softest of heart, Mikleo. Just like your father."

"Zenrus." Lailah’s soft voice protested.

Mikleo froze. Never once was Mikleo's father mentioned by Zenrus. It echoed through Mikleo's mind, once, twice before he could make anything of Gramps statement. It had been easy for Mikleo to deduce that his father had been a seraph, he had known since he was a child but he also had given up on knowing more about him, thinking that if no one talked about him it was because no one knew who he was. Recognizing that they just chose to never talk about him brought a bitter taste to Mikleo's tongue. He remained silent under Gramps gaze, until Gramps eyes drifted away from him.

"Mason, go with the others and find him before he reaches the village. If he had reached the village, return right back here. If he is still in the forest bring him back here. If he opposes resistance, kill him." He said, looking right into Mikleo's eyes all the while.

"No! You can't order that!" Mikleo screamed.

The rush of fear nearly made him collapse, his knees wobbling when he tried to step closer to Zenrus. It was like his heart had suddenly stopped beating. Zenrus turned away from him, obviously closing himself from Mikleo’s protest.

Heart in his throat, Mikleo confronted Zenrus. "Gramps tell him to stop!"

But Zenrus did nothing. Mikleo vaguely felt hands wrapping around his arms trying to make him calm down and see reason. Confronted to Zenrus’ rebuttal, Mikleo tried to go stand in Mason’s way.

"Mason, please. Don't harm Sorey." he pleaded.

Mason gave him a pained look before he too turned away from him, "It only depends on him, Mikleo. We have to protect Maotelus."

More hands closed around his arms, tightening as Mikleo tried to do something anything to make Gramps stop. "Please," Mikleo’s weak plea fell to deaf ears.

Mikleo couldn't just watch and do nothing while his own family members were about to go and hunt Sorey just like he had been as a child. Zenrus gave them the order to kill! Anything could go wrong. There was fear, misunderstanding, they didn't trust Sorey and wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him. How could Zenrus give them the right to do that? Mikleo thrashed and screamed, restrained by two seraphim while Mason started to execute Gramps orders, gathering willing seraphim around him. There were comforting words uttered with Lailah’s soothing voice but Mikleo ignored them.

He knew there was only one way to break free, but it would be transgressing one of the most sacred laws of the seraphim. He would need to hurt one of his family members. For Sorey, Mikleo was more than willing to face whatever consequences would come for him. The cold in him rose to a nearly unbearable level, this time Mikleo channeling it to gather in his arms. Then before any seraph holding him could stop him, he let it all out. Ice broke from his fingertips piercing through skin and cloth. Lawrence fell on the ground, grunting in pain and holding his arms as it slowly covered in ice and frost. With only one other seraph holding him now, it was easier for Mikleo to break free.

There was no rational thinking anymore, just the need to find Sorey, the need to protect Sorey. So Mikleo ran. Yet, he turned back once, after having crossed the Temple's gates. He needed to make them know he was determined. He needed to face the fact that he had betrayed them before going into the forest. He needed to tell them he was going to come back.

Mikleo chest gave a pang of pain because there were no hurt feelings, no sense of betrayal before him. They were a bit hurt yes, but most of them were surprised a bit worried for Mikleo than anything else. It hurt more than if he had disappointed them.

Refusing to look back at Zenrus, Mikleo focused on Lailah instead. He could see the smile hidden behind her hand through her eyes held some of the worry the others shared. But she was proud too, that Mikleo would face his demons head on. The encouraging nod she gave was all Mikleo needed to move.

There was no fear of leaving the Temple anymore.

"I'll find him first and I'll bring him back. Wait for us!"

* * *

Mikleo heaved a sigh, bored to no end. Eyes looking out to the window he watched the bushes rustle, moved by a gust of winds. He longed to feel the sun and wind against his cheek. For three days he had been confined to his room, with nothing to do but to stare at the portion of garden he could see from here.

He should have known that bringing Sorey to the temple wouldn't be enough. Well, he knew that by attacking the seraphim holding him there would be a serious punishment waiting for him but still could he really do nothing while that idiot Sorey endangered his life because he had been an overwhelmed idiot that never considered that maybe it would have been wiser to inform the other seraphim of his intentions.

Mikleo had been an idiot too to be fair, thinking that his confidence in finding Sorey and bringing him back would have made Zenrus hold his orders but no. Gramps and the others had been on Mikleo’s heels as soon as they recovered from the shock of Mikleo's rowdiness.

Hardly had he found Sorey, the idiot covered in dirt and mud from his happy digging of roots and herbs, screaming at him how stupid he had been that Zenrus and the others had fallen upon them.

They had repeated Zenrus accusations of Sorey wanting to give Maotelus away for money or for his new god. They told Mikleo that they went after him because they couldn't trust his judgment because he was obviously blinded by his feelings.

Sorey had stepped up from behind Mikleo’s protection,. visibly hurt by such accusations he had opened his mouth to defend himself and his intentions. Well, to say the least, his line of defense had left everyone speechless while Mikleo threatened to explode from embarrassment. Visibly delighted by the confirmation of Mikleo's feelings for him Sorey had started to proclaim his undying love for Mikleo, telling all the others that he had loved him since they were children. There was no way he would have done anything to harm him or the people he loved.

To Mikleo's further embarrassment, it had worked. Someone, Gramps, had believed Sorey's feelings honest and the tension in his shoulders had eased.

It was only after they had walked back inside the Temple ground that Mikleo had fully registered the whole ordeal.

Reminiscing had Mikleo's mind conjure the image of Sorey's expression when they had been separated. How his eyes had filled with guilt when Gramps told Mikleo he would be confined to his rooms until further notice. They both had protested, but it had fallen to deaf ears, Mikleo was left with no choice but to accept the consequences of his acts. He had let himself be dragged back into his room with the promise falling from Sorey lips that everything would be fine.

Mikleo had smiled then because he knew he could have faith in Sorey's promise. His gaze lingered on the lacquered drawer standing against the bare wall. The bright purple color of his small and fragile paper crane stood out against the dark wood. Mikleo stood and cupped the crane in his hand. Carefully bringing it to his lips, he let a butterfly kiss linger hopeful that feeling will reach Sorey through their bond.

Now that he had nothing to do but think, Mikleo couldn't help but worry. There was no way for him to know if Sorey was alright. What were they doing to him? He just couldn't stop forming scenarios. At least he was certain that Gramps wouldn't kill Sorey in cold blood, and Mikleo was sure he would have felt through his bound if he had somehow been harmed, but maybe they were torturing him to have their answers. Maybe they have him imprisoned too. Was there a chance they would let him go back to the village now that he knew about Maotelus? Mikleo couldn't bear the sight of Sorey’s sadness if he was held back from helping the villagers. It would be so cruel to force him to stay here while they all slowly wasted away.

Another heavy sight left Mikleo. He rubbed his upper arms feeling a shiver run down his body.

The seraphim bringing him meals never responded to his questions. They only gave him solemn looks. Once or twice he had spotted Edna lurking not far, but it seemed she too was forbidden to talk to him. Still, he let out a loud thank you to the garden when a book was thrown through his open window. He had read the book twice now… she gave him a tale about a princess stuck in a tower waiting for her prince charming. She certainly had a weird sense of irony especially when it was directed at Mikleo.

There was a soft knock on his door, making Mikleo startle because he hadn't heard any footsteps in the silence.

"Yes?" he said, sounding like he just choked on his saliva.

The wooden door slid open, the familiar noise of its hinge rubbing together soothing Mikleo's nerve. Lailah gave him a smile.

"Your confinement is about to end, I'm here to bring you to Zenrus." She said, sounding cheerful.

Mikleo was on his feet the next moment and was already walking through the door. Lailah chuckled daintily, amused as Mikleo breathed in fresh air, taking long inhalations through his nose. Once Mikleo's lungs were satisfied, he turned back to Lailah.

"How is Sorey? Did he-"

"You'll see soon enough," She interrupted, walking ahead of him and leading the way.

Mikleo’s lips jutted out at her dismissal. Lailah seemed inclined to talk about Sorey than the others. It was disheartening, and not knowing anything was slowly driving him crazy. Mikleo walked behind her, tying again.

"He was certain he had found a treatment. He went on the forest to gather herbs! You know that. But he was-"

"Mikleo, it's no use talking about him right now." Again, he was stopped.

Dread spread into his body making him shiver to the tip of his feathers. He gave a slight beat of them, freeing the tension. Lailah let out another chuckle. In silence she guided him through the Temple building. A few seraphim stopped their activity to look at them, giving Mikleo a very bad feeling. The whole atmosphere, Lailah’s silence and the others wariness to approach, all of it felt like he was led to be judged or something like that.

Eventually, they came to a stop before the ornamented doors of the common room. They were open for all to see. To Mikleo's relief, the aroma of Gramps favorite tea drifted from the room dissipating the fear that the meeting would be anything but casual.

Lailah stepped inside, turning one last time to face Mikleo as she took off her heels, "Maotelus vouched for him so be at ease."

Her bare feet padding softly against the wood floor, she left Mikleo. He followed her warily, not fully able to catch on her words. Mikleo’s brain immediately stopped working when his eyes fell on Sorey, sitting straight backed before Gramps.

"Sorey!" he called.

The desperation in his voice surprised him, making him halt his movements as he was about to reach for him, needing to feel him, to touch him. Mikleo stood, hand raised midair as he hesitated. His eyes never left Sorey, but Mikleo was aware that there were other people in this room. Would touching Sorey somehow make things harder for them? What was he doing here anyway? What was Gramps planning to do?

Sorey seemed to have the same reservations, his eyes reflecting Mikleo's inner turmoil. Instinct had made him stand and open his arms ready to receive Mikleo but now his arms were hanging against his side, a small smile gracing his lips as he greeted his love.

"I’m happy to see you, Mikleo."

A loud throat clearing succeeded on making their attention fall away from each other. Sorey rubbed at his neck, a sheepish expression passing over his features as he sat back down on his sitting mat. Mikleo swore he saw Gramps roll his eyes behind his bushy brows.

Mikleo started to fidget, the intensity of Gramps gaze starting to make him uncomfortable. Though there was nothing signaling something was wrong, Mikleo had the lingering feeling that he wouldn't like having the discussion Gramps obviously wanted to have with them both.

Mikleo sat in front of Gramps too, where there was a sitting mat waiting for him. He was close enough to feel Sorey’s presence but too far to reach his hand and touch him, it seemed like a punishment. As if to rub it in, Lailah moved her own mat, purposely dropping it between Sorey and Mikleo and promptly sat on it. Now Mikleo had to lean down to be able to see Sorey. He couldn't restrain the small scowl he sent Lailah’s way. For an answer she beamed at him, patting his thigh.

Long seconds during which Mikleo could only watch Gramps sip his tea passed before the old seraph cleared his throat.

"You'll have to thank Lailah for your early release, son. If it was for me, one month would have been the proper sentence. Though we still have to discuss about a sentence for you sending ice at Lawrence." Gramps started, eyes hard on Mikleo.

It left Mikleo a bit confused and he blinked at Lailah, before giving a bow to Gramps aware that he went a bit far and deserved punishment, "And I think it would have been a fitting punishment. I'm sorry Gramps, I-"

"Now is not the time for excuses."

Though Gramps’ words seemed cold, Mikleo could read him enough to notice the subtle way the corner of his lips lifted. It seemed Gramps wings were as traitorous as Mikleo's too because their feathers ruffled slightly. It seemed Gramps was apprehending the conversation too. It was like he didn't know where to start, making slow movement to win himself time.

"It's true your actions were reckless and you blatantly ignored most of the most important rules that I, your parent and supervisor had in place. But in your ignorance you somehow allowed for the situation where Maotelus would be somehow treated by this young man."

Mikleo hissed, knowing that the blow would hurt did nothing to alleviate the sting. He truly was sorry to have disobeyed, but he would still do it all the same if it happened again. He needed to tell Gramps that even if it meant being disrespectful.

"I'm sorry Gramps, but I think some of those rules are outdated, they imprison us more than they protect us-" Mikleo stopped himself, Lailah’s fingernails were digging into his thigh, his eyes widened he finally processed the end of Gramps phrase, "Wait, what? Did-Did you allow Sorey to try and-"

"Maotelus is slowly regaining strength!" Sorey was leaninged down to see him, giving Mikleo the most prideful smile he could muster," I gave him a tTonic and the treatment and it worked. It worked, Mikleo!"

Mikleo gasped, raw bliss filling his lungs with that single breath, then Gramps cleared his throat again effectively shutting the both of them up. Mikleo stood straighter, feeling a bit of shame color his cheeks.

Gramps gaze shifted to Sorey, "Actually, this young man is here because we need to make amends. We clearly misjudged him and seeing that he helped Maotelus to get better, he earned a reward."

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, feeling like Gramps was changing subjects. Lailah let out a small disappointed sigh, comforting him in his impression. Yet, there was a deep sense of relief hearing that Sorey wouldn't be punished. Mikleo smiled at him over Lailah, imagining Sorey’s expression now that he was assured to go back to help Camlann's people.

"I don't think I'm deserving of such a reward. I only did what I thought was right. And to be completely honest, I was hoping that Maotelus could help me somehow." Sorey said.

Gramps frowned, "You don't get to decide that. Even if the acts wasn't completely selfless the result was the same. As a reward, you'll be allowed to visit this temple as often as you want. This much we could offer."

It seemed like Gramps wasn't really happy with that premise, like he had been coaxed into giving such a reward. Sorey couldn't know but this was not coming from Gramps. Strangers were welcomed in the temple every thousand years or so, Mikleo heard.

Heart swelling with delight at the prospect of Sorey's regular visits, Mikleo carefully hid it, being a neutral expression.

"This is a lot. I- Thank you very much." Sorey’s voice sounded like he was brimming with joy too.

The silence came back while Gramps slowly sipped his tea obviously trying to win some time again.

"How good to be so young." Lailah said. "But if you'll please stop interrupting Zenrus, then maybe he would proceed and stop stalling."

This commentary was enough to send his stomach flipping. Gramps did that brow movement that looked suspiciously like and eye roll again but there was some pink on his cheek too making Mikleo wonder what was truly going on.

Lailah’s gaze hardening on Gramps, he had no choice but to put down his cup of tea. Eyes soft on Mikleo he sighed before finally breaching the subject that burned his lips, "Well to be honest, I didn't summon you here to talk about Maotelus’ improving health." Gramps stopped to breathe again, it seemed hard on him.

Lailah held her hands together, and then she nodded in encouragement making a humming noise. Mikleo’s gaze shifted between the both of them, intrigued by their weird exchange. Gramps’ shoulder shagged in defeat.

"I wanted to talk to you about your father." Gramps finally let out.

Mikleo was surprised by the amount of interests it awoke in him, "My father?" he asked, voice unsure.

Gramps nodded, "I'm sure you may have once wondered why with all the different kinds of wings all the seraphim gathered in this Temple how we are the only seraphim having swan's wings."

"I did, but I fail to see…" then it all suddenly made sense, all the puzzles pieces Mikleo had unknowingly gathered over the years forming a picture. "I- was my father related to you?"

"He was my son." Gramps responded, looking his age for a second.

Mikleo’s hand rose to clutch the fabric against his chest, the steady beat of his heart under his tense fingers grounding him. He had trouble understanding the feeling coursing through his veins but if Mikleo was sure of something it was that he was proud, "I'm glad to be your real grandson."

He must have been smiling because his cheeks felt stretched. Gramps observed him, seeing him and Mikleo felt his pride too. "The other day I said you were so much like your father because the more you grow up the more it's true." It seemed easier for Gramps to talk now, he was slightly leaning closer to Mikleo like their conversation was something to be cherished between them, "Ah, it still hurt for me to talk about him." he confessed, though the smile he gave Mikleo had no trace of the mentioned feeling.

"I-I don't really remember him."

Zenrus hummed under his breath, "It's in seraphim nature to love, you know. As beneficial gods we love all creatures but as you must guess you share your father’s love for humans."

Mikleo was speechless, he wanted to turn his head and try to catch a glimpse of Sorey over Lailah but Gramps’ words were making his limbs heavy.

"It was only a matter of time before your father fell deeply in love with a human woman. Ah your mom was really someone, a soul so gentle."

Mikleo’s breath hitched. A long time passed since he had forgotten his mom face, her smell, her touch, but he would never forget her gentleness, her smile. Now he was starting to feel where Gramps was going, like he instinctively saw the echoes of that tale in him, in Sorey.

"But as you know human lives are fragile and short while we are gifted with life spans that can go on for a thousand years. Your father wanted to spend his life with that woman and against my will he cut his wings, willingly giving away his godhood."

Again, Gramps had to stop and take a sip of his tea, hand shaking almost imperceptibly. Mikleo’s stomach churned and it seemed his heart wanted to sink further into his chest. He had pushed that possibility away as soon as he had understood his feelings for Sorey. It had never crossed his mind after that, that he would get to grow old with Sorey.

Lailah took it upon herself to fill in the silence bringing Mikleo away from the dark recess of his mind, "Zenrus and his son fell apart after that. It’s a huge taboo for Seraphim to cut their wings. It may be a curse to have such long life spans when such a wound would certainly stay open for years."

She was balling her fist against her lap and Mikleo had the feeling that she knew exactly what she was talking about. It was no wonder then, that Gramps would go on his way to make sure he would never be hurt like that, but because Mikleo had been and idiot, it was too late for that now.

"Was there really no other way for Mikleo’s father to live with the woman he loved?" Sorey interjected.

Zenrus’ brow rose… for Sorey to ask such a question… was he considering living that kind of life with Mikleo? It made Mikleo’s heart miss a beat, he swallowed. Mikleo wished he could be so certain.

"He didn't even consider it. He wanted to live as a human. It allowed the couple a chance to have a child. My grandson was born and I can only imagine how happy they were. But my son had become human and so died like a human when illness took him." Gramps voice broke at the end, the sob he had tried to suppress ending in a deep inhalation. "Even though my son and I had stopped talking to each other, his wife made sure I was informed of any news. I was delighted when my Grandson was born but devastated when I learnt about my son's passing. I resented humanity for his loss."

Mikleo nodded, understanding the feeling more than he thought he would. Gramps knew of Mikleo's story, Sorey too, it was no use bringing back such memories.

"My anger abated when I received a letter from Muse informing me of the growing of Mikleo's wings. My Grandson was a seraph! I informed Muse that I would love to have Mikleo here, seeing how he wouldn't be fit to live in the human world anymore but then she was the one angry at me. It seems I tend to lack sensitivity when it concerns my close family. I thought she would never speak to me again, but she sent me one last letter with only three word. 'We are coming'."

"Mom told me… she told me I would be safe here." Mikleo’s voice broke a little too.

Gramps leaned forward, hands finding Mikleo's he squeezed "You were all I had left. I had to protect you at all costs even if it meant hiding our parentage and hiding you from the world. The situation outside grew worse with the humans turning toward another god and I had to imprison you here."

Mikleo shook his head, "I never felt trapped I-"

"Somehow, when I came to take you away from the human world and I saw that boy with you I knew a human would come and take you away from me. I had a feeling it would be that same boy." Zenrus went on ignoring Mikleo because he knew just how much Mikleo had been lying to himself.

"I promised Mikleo I would never try to take him away from his family. I know here isn't my world but still, I would have visited as much as possible and-" Sorey tried.

"Would that had ultimately satisfied you both, Sorey? Your gentle soul sings of wanderlust just like Mikleo's. You would have been happy and in love, but you would have been wasting spending all your life in Camlann." Gramps smiled at them both.

Mikleo could practically see Sorey’s mouth snap shut, unable to find an answer. What Gramps said had truth in it. It had crossed Mikleo's mind more than once. It was what if scenarios in which he was born human and had met Sorey during their mutual exploration of the Celestial Record ruins. A distant dream.

It made Mikleo wonder, reading between words was hard when he was feeling this overwhelmed, but he was starting to think that maybe, maybe Gramps didn't bring him here just to tell him about his father.

"Gramps, why did you summon the both of us here?"

Lailah broke the silence, "Mikleo, you are aware that you are half human, right?"

"And what of it? It also made me half a seraph." Mikleo answered turning to her, he had reached that conclusion long ago.

"Yes but that’s not what matters here, being half human mean you can chose your world! Zenrus certainly made sure you were never informed of that, but I think he is ready now." The last of her phrase sounded like a pike thrown Gramps way. It made Mikleo flinch in empathy.

"So, it means Mikleo can be part of both worlds, right?" Sorey couldn't hide the interest in his voice.

Gramps grumbled a little, "If Mikleo ever wanted to leave the Temple ground then he would start aging like a normal human, though he will still have a longer life span."

Mikleo's hand reached up, covering his mouth as he thought about the concept, it sounded weird, aging and growing old as years went by but more slowly than the one beside him. He looked at Sorey, Lailah having conveniently leaned down to reach for a cup of tea. Those green eyes were shining so bright, inviting, and hopeful and Mikleo shuddered as he was suddenly assaulted by memories of their night together. An entire life filled with such nights sounded wonderful to his inner ears.

Lailah regained her place, cutting visual contact between them, but Sorey was now standing, moving toward Mikleo. He should have seen it coming yet, Mikleo breath caught in his throat when Sorey grabbed both his hands.

"Mikleo," he started, very serious, "I would be happy and honored for you to leave the temple and explore ruins with me."

This declaration sounded so cheesy! Mikleo held Sorey’s intense gaze for a while but it was so much. Too much too soon. He was flustered, words eluding him.

"There something else Gramps forgot to tell you." Lailah’s voice had sounded like a sing song.

Zenrus grumbled again and Mikleo frowned. He had the impression that Lailah was pushing his Gramps a bit far, never bothering about ranks or property. Now that he thought about it, Mikleo couldn't tell what Lailah’s rank was. She certainly acted like it didn't matter so maybe it would be best to never ask.

"Something else?" Mikleo inquired, the warmth of Sorey’s hands starting to feel stifling.

"Your wings, you always had feared to leave because of them. You thought if other humans saw them they would hunt you again." Gramps said. "That must be why you never asked why there are seraphim like Dezel, Zaveid or Eizen that travel around displaying their wings for everyone to see. "

Mikleo frowned at the memory, Sorey squeezing his hand in reassurances.

Gramps’ voice wavered a bit, "Are you… Are you sure you don't want to leave to the outside world Mikleo?" he tried one last time.

"I-" Mikleo looked between Sorey, Lailah and Gramps, "When I left the temple going after Sorey into the forest, it was… there was so many things I saw for the first time. I love my family and this is home but…" He trailed, his gaze found Sorey and he felt cherished, loved, and so light, "I feel like Sorey can bring me so much higher than I even would be able to reach staying here."

"You both are so beautiful." Lailah let out softly.

Lifting his small body, Gramps walked the few feet separating him from Mikleo, there was a wavering moment while Sorey let go of Mikleo's hands and moved away to allow Gramps to open his arms. They closed around Mikleo’s shoulders, loving and wonderful, squeezing him tight against Gramps’ chest. Mikleo squeezed him in turn, sniffing as stray tears found their way on his cheeks.

Gramps voice was filled with tears too, "Then we better start to teach you the spell to conceal your wings soon."

* * *

Using his hand to shadow his eyes, Mikleo observed the sun’s position with attention.

The day was bright and clear, blue sky extending endlessly. Mikleo hummed, gaze falling back from the sky to look at the rippling crystal clear water of the lake before him. A man excused himself after bumping his shoulder and Mikleo smiled at him in thanks. To be fair, he was the one standing unmoving in the middle of the crowd.

The dense crowd seemed to close like a sea behind him as Mikleo extracted himself from it. Looking around, Mikleo quickly found the object of his attention standing before a stand taken in an animated discussion with the salesman.

Shaking his head Mikleo went to him, hands on his hips he chastised, "You were the one who didn't want to be late for the Festival Opening. Why are you still trying to negotiate? Come on you idiot, we'll buy food later or we are going to miss it."

Pleading green eyes looked at Mikleo, "But Mikleo, they are selling mabo curry buns. There won't be any left later!"

Rolling his eyes, Mikleo held back his laughter. The puppy eyes barely worked on him anymore, yet that didn't prevent Sorey from trying. He grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together as he dragged him back into the crowd.

"Rose's sparrow feathers are the best though, I'm sure she would have kept some for us." He chuckled, unable to prevent himself.

Sorey’s eyes widened in realization, "You're right, I forgot she told us she would be here." His steps were more energetic after that.

"I'm always right." Mikleo stated as Sorey took the lead in the crowds.

The radiant smile Sorey was sporting turned into a defiant grin at that. Mikleo gave him a smirk of his own before Sorey pulled harder on his hand making them practically run through the crowd.

"Well, let's see if you are right about the Ladylake Waterwheel being pre-Seraphim era!"

That was a challenge. Mikleo will most certainly win it and it instantly made his own steps lighter. His gaze fell on their twined hands as the matching silver bands wrapped around both their fingers caught the sun and gleamed. It made him smile fondly.

As warmth spread in his chest, Mikleo’s hold on Sorey's hand tightened. He knew that hand would never let go of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ad much as I liked writing this. Tell me in the comments what made you scream and I would gladly scream with you.  
Tanks a lot for reading


End file.
